15 Facts About Me
by Snaily
Summary: 15 Facts about Each of the Second Generation, told from their point of view. Includes excerpts from their memories. In this order thus far: Victoire, Teddy, Rose, Molly, Albus, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo, and James is on the way!
1. Victoire Nicolette

_Hey, readers! In the style of many authors before me, I've decided to do the "Facts" thing. It was a LOT of fun, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm starting with Victoire, and then moving on to Teddy, and then Rose. I'm not sure which I'll do after that, but I'll do them all (even Molly, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander...). Enjoy!_

* * *

15 Facts about Me 

Victoire Weasley

1) No one seems to be able to pronounce my name. I get "Victory," "Victoria," "Vic-toy-ray," "Vic-twah," "Victo-eyre." It's _Vic-__twar_. It's really not that hard. Sorry for the rant.

_ "Alright class, welcome to your first day of kindergarten!" the teacher exclaimed. "The first thing we have to do is take attendance, so we know that everyone is here! __Atch__, Emily…"_

_ I bounced up and down in my seat as the teacher read. I was so glad Mama and Dad had decided to let me dome to public school! "Wallows, Zachary. Weasley, Victoria!"_

_ I stopped smiling. My hand shot above my head._

_ "Yes, Victoria?"__the teacher asked. _

_ "Excuse me, Mrs. Deere, my name is Victoire," I said._

_ Mrs. Deere frowned and looked back at her paper. "Vic-twah, you said, dear?"_

_ "__No. __Victoire__Like 'wire', with a short a sound," I replied, begging that she would get it right._

_ "Ah. I see. I'm sorry, Victoire." I sighed with relief that she got it._

2) I was the first child born to the Weasley clan, on May 2nd, 2000. It was two years exactly after the Great Victory. That's where I get my name.

_ "Oh, she's beautiful!" Molly cooed as she held her first granddaughter in her arms. "What's her name?"_

_ "Well, we were thinking Dom-"_

_ "No, wait Bill! __Mamán__, what day __ees__eet__?"__ Fleur asked her mother from her bed. "I've lost track." A slight pink blush crept into her cheeks._

_ "May 2__nd__," Mm. Delacour responded. A silence fell across the room._

_ "Victoire," Fleur said. "She will be Victoire. That way, we will always remember." The tears already in everybody's eyes started to flow. _

_ Bill took the baby from his mother. __"Victoire.__ It's perfect."_

_ Fleur smiled. "Yes. I know."_

3) I have long, silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, like my mother. I have veela blood in me, so that explains it. I also have a little bit of red in there, and when I'm angry or extremely happy, my red highlights appear more strongly. Being pretty is both a blessing and a pain. Example 1: Attracting boys blessing. Example 2: Distracting boy Quidditch players pain. Example 3: Getting things I want just because I'm pretty blessing _and_ a pain.

4) My best friend growing up was Teddy Lupin, the godson of my uncle Harry. We saw each other every weekend as long as I can remember. But then he went off to Hogwarts two years ahead of me. Since I didn't see him as often, we grew apart.

_ Tears streamed down my face as Teddy stood in front of me. "Ted, I don't want you to go!" I said. "Not without me!"_

_ "Ah, Victa.__ Don't be a silly goose. I've __gotta__ go. Otherwise I'll be really far behind." Teddy winked at me. The carefree gesture made me stop crying, but I was still upset._

_ "You could pretend to be younger. It's easy for you, right?"_

_ Teddy laughed. __"Right.__ But it's not fair to me. I promise, I'll visit every holiday, and when you get to Hogwarts we can spend even more time together!"_

_ "Yeah.__ I guess you're right," I said, still gloomy. "You're gonna be sorry, though, if you don't write every week!" I laughed. _

_ Teddy hugged me. "I bet I will be."_

_ "I'm gonna miss you, Teddy," I said._

_ "Same here.__ What'll I do without my partner in crime?" Ted said. _

_ "You'll be boring," I replied._

_ "Yeah, I guess. I've got to go now, Gram's calling. Bye, Victa."_

_ "Bye, Ted." _

5) I speak Fluent French. I admit, sometimes I do it just to show off.

_ "_Oui ! Merci, merci, vous ne le regrettera pas_ !" __I exclaimed, hugging Rose tightly yet awkwardly around her broomstick._

_ Rose laughed. "English please, Victa!"_

_ I released her. __"Oh, uh, sorry.__ Yes! Thank you, thank you, you will not regret it," I repeated in almost robotic fashion._

_ Rose laughed harder. "Hey look, it's Translator Barbie!" I joined in her laughter. _

_ "Alright Rosie!__ Have fun at practice, okay? I'm going to see if I can hunt down Louis," I said. _

_ "I'll make sure I warn him!" Rose said, smiling._

6) I almost went to Beauxbatons. But I resisted firmly, insisting that I went to Hogwarts with Teddy, like Dad had. Mother didn't try to force me. She admitted she knew her children would go to Hogwarts when she married my dad. I said I was glad.

7) When I got to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was excited – everyone had expected me to be in Gryffindor like every other Weasley. But Mama said it was my French blood and intelligence that got me into Ravenclaw.

8) In Ravenclaw I met Odysseia Paparakis. She's Greek and she's pretty, like me. Sometimes I think she's prettier than me, but she always denies that. We're both bilingual – but she speaks Greek. She has a lot of cute older brothers, too!

_ "Who is that?" I asked, squeezing Odysseia's arm. A tall, dark haired boy in Ravenclaw just walked past us. He was positively _dreamy.

_ "Who?"__Od__ asked._

_ "Him, there!"__ I exclaimed, turning her head toward him with my hand._

_ Od's__ face turned stony._

_ "What?" I asked, noticing._

_ "That my brother! __Leander!"__Od__ said, popping on the forehead with the palm of her hand. I gasped._

_ "__Oh, s__or__r__y, Od! Is crushing on your brother off limits?"_

_ "Yeah, considering he's in seventh year already,"__ O__d__ysseia__ said, annoyed._

_ "Oh. Nuts!" __I clenched my fist and shook it under the table. Odysseia laughed._

9) When I was in my third year, my sister Dominique came to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin. I had no idea what to say. Afraid of looking foolish and offending her, I steered the other way for a while. Turns out I wound up offending her anyway.

_ "Don't even talk to me, Victoire!" Dominique growled, stalking away from me._

_ "Dom, I'm sorry! I wasn't sure what to say!" I pleaded._

_ "Go tell it to your gossip club," Dom said, whirling around to face me. "I used to look up to you. Now I know that you're no better than any of the other veela snobs we call our cousins!" _

_ That stung. I fell back, aching. "Dom…__you know I don't care."_

_ "Don't care about what? That I'm in Slytherin? Wrong answer, Victoire! __Because I care.__ I love Slytherin, and just because the rest of the school can't get over their stupid prejudices doesn't mean I should stop being happy about fitting in somewhere for once in my life!"_

_ With that she stormed off toward the dungeons. The words that hurt seemed to echo through the Entrance Hall, and I suddenly wished I was back in Shell Cottage, curled up in my bed, with no one but the ocean to keep me company. Tears rolled down my cheeks, for the wonderful relationship that was no more._

10) My patronus is a golden eagle.

11) Even though our relationship wasn't the same, like he promised it would be, I still considered Teddy and I good friends. That is, until he started dating Acacia Paparakis. Yes, Odysseia's older sister. Od and I actually wound up fighting about that. Because, leave it to me, I didn't realize that I was totally crushing on Teddy until he started dating Acacia.

12) Even after he and Acacia broke up, I still tried to get his attention. So the summer after my fourth year I invited him on my family's traditional vacation to the South of France. He came, but, well, I wound up in a ton of trouble. I found a picture of a young woman in his room. The woman had short, spiky pink hair, and the picture had a heart drawn around it. And jealous me jumped to conclusions.

_ "__Diffindo__!"_

_ I felt strange without my waist-length hair. I stared at it, piled on the floor, and tried not to cry. Teddy liked this kind of haircut. And I liked Teddy. I wandered down onto the beach and saw him there, soaking up the sun. "Hi, Teddy…" I said quietly._

_ He stared up at me, dumbstruck. I a good way, I hoped._

_ "VICTOIRE!" he roared. He jumped up. "What have you done?"__ His hair, which had been a calm blonde, turned fiery red. He also turned taller._

_ "I cut my hair…do you like it?" My voice was small._

_ "Like it? Why would you do that?" he asked, still appalled. I timidly pulled the picture out of my pocket. It was now or never. __He'd find out how I felt sooner or later. He took the picture and groaned._

_ "What?" I asked, suddenly nervous._

_ "Victa…that's my Mum!"__ Teddy said. He smacked his forehead with his hand. "I've had this picture since I was five. You know, five and just learning how to draw hearts?"_

_ My stomach plunged to the sand. "That's __Tonks__?" I asked. I'd seen pictures of her before, but she'd…she'd never looked like that. Teddy nodded solemnly. _

_ Suddenly, there was a screech behind me. "Victoire Nicolette Weasley! __Qu'avez-vous__fait__Ah, __jeune__ dame __vous__avez__tellement__ des __ennuis__!"__ I cringed. I recognized my mother's angry voice._

_ Mother seized my arm and dragged me back into our cottage. She proceeded to brew a growth potion and then practically drowned me in it. She was swearing in French the whole time. I can't know for sure though, because she never taught me those words._

_ The next day, my hair was back to normal and I was banned from the beach for the rest of the summer. Needless to say, I was miserable._

13) Pretty girls don't _always_ get what they want. Teddy avoided me all of my fifth year. In the meantime, however, I worked toward my O.W.L.s. I wanted to open my own dress robes boutique and magical cosmetics line, and I need a _lot_ of Ordinary Wizarding Levels.

14) I moved on after Teddy. At least, I tried. I dated a couple of guys (they weren't hard to find). But I missed him. Thankfully, while I was on Easter break, Teddy visited me at Shell Cottage. He apologized for avoiding me and embarrassing me. And he said that he missed me. We started dating after that. But we didn't tell anyone but my parents, since we didn't want all our various cousins planning our wedding before I even graduated.

15) Unfortunately (or not), James Potter found us out on the first day of my seventh year. Teddy had come to King's Cross to see me off, and we shared a kiss when we though nobody was looking.

_ "Hey." I heard a voice behind me as I was saying goodbye to my parents and Louis. Dominique had already gotten on the train. _

_ I turned and saw Teddy, his hair turquoise and eyes golden – the color they always turned when he was nervous. "Teddy!" I exclaimed. I ran over and embraced him. He hugged me back and pressed his lips into my hair. "Thank you for coming."_

_ He pulled back and smiled. "How could I resist? It's your final year! You're of age, and this is year of your life!"_

_ "You __makwe__ it sound so important," I muttered, leaning into his chest. _

_ "Well…isn't that my job? To make you totally nervous before you go off for your final year?"_

_ "If you want to make someone nervous, go find Albus. The poor kid has practically been hyperventilating __all summer," I said._

_ "Don't I know it," he replied. "He was on pins and needles when I went to dinner last week," Teddy __rpelied__. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "James has been all over him. I think he's afraid he'll end up in Slytherin, like Dom." __I froze._

_ "Hey, relax," Teddy said, rubbing my shoulders. "It won't happen again."_

_ I looked up at him. "How do you know?" _

_ Ted smiled. "This is how." And he kissed me._

_ "Teddy?" shouted someone nearby. __"Victoire?"__ Teddy groaned. _

_ "What do you want, Jimmy?" he asked, exasperatedly. _

_ "Don't call me Jimmy!" James said. "Were you two just making out?" My ears turned red. _

_ "It's none of your business, twerp," Ted said, ruffling James's hair. _

_ "Hey! What are you doing here anyway?" James demanded. _

_ "I came to see Victoire off," Teddy said, not seeming perturbed in the least. _

_ "Man, wait till I tell __albus__nad__ Lily! And Mum and Dad! __And Rose!"__ James exclaimed, running off. Teddy laughed, and I joined in. _

_ "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny already know, don't they?" I asked. Teddy nodded._

_ "My mother could never keep a secret," I sighed. _

_ "Oh well. I don't mind," said Teddy. And he kissed me again._

* * *

_Next up, Teddy!_


	2. Teddy Remus

_Hey, guys, here's Teddy! Next up - Rose!! Enjoy and review:) :)

* * *

_

15 Facts about Me

Teddy Lupin

1) When I was a kid, I didn't really have control over my Metamorphmagus powers. So whenever I looked in the mirror and my hair was a different color, I'd start crying because I "didn't know who the stranger was."

2) I remember when Harry gave me my first picture of my parents. I still have it.

_"Here, Ted. These are your parents. __Remus__ and __Nymphadora__," Harry said, handing me a photograph._

_"__Remoose__ and __Mimfatora__?"__ I asked. I was only four, so I had trouble saying my mum's name. Harry laughed. _

_"Take good care of this picture," he said. "I don't have many from after they were married." He pointed to the picture in the frame. My mother and father were waving at me, beaming. I saw a baby me cuddled between them. My hair turned orange to match the picture. _

_I took the picture and hugged it. "__Spe-shul__," I said. I smiled at Harry, and he ruffled my hair._

_"That's a kid," he said._

3) When I was two, Victoire was born. When we were older, Harry and her parents made sure we got together as often as possible, so we wouldn't be lonely. A year later Molly was born, so Victoire had another playmate, but we still played together every weekend.

4) Whenever there was a full moon, my grandma cried. But I didn't. I always went out to look, though, because the full moon always made me feel good. I never understood why, until Uncle Harry and Gram told me about my dad.

_"Gram, why do you always cry when there's a full moon?" I asked when I was eight. Andromeda bit her lip. Harry knelt on the floor next to me._

_"Ted, it's because it reminds her of your parents," he said._

_"Why? I mean, why doesn't she cry whenever my hair changes color? Shouldn't that remind her of my mum?"_

_"It does," Harry said thoughtfully. "But, more specifically, the full moon reminds her of your dad."_

_I was starting to feel weird now. I shifted in my chair. "Why?"_

_Gram took a deep breath. "Theodore __– "_

_I tensed. She always called me Theodore when she was telling me something important._

_"Your dad was __a __werewolf."_

_I don't know why. I started crying. Werewolves had always scared me when I was little. Now I had to find out my dad was one! Suddenly, I saw all the happy faces I'd seen of my dad suddenly turn hideous in my mind's eye. I soon recovered myself enough to ask another question._

_"Does that mean I'm a werewolf, too?" I stuttered._

_"No," Harry said firmly. He held me by the shoulders. "We're convinced that he did not pass that gene on to you. But you know what?"_

_"What?" I sniffled. _

_"It doesn't matter that __Remus__ was a werewolf. Because he was one of the wisest, bravest men I knew. He died fighting the Death Eaters, so that you could have a safe life. So that you didn't have to be afraid to grow up, like most of my generation was. So don't be afraid of your dad. Be proud that even with his…affliction, he still had the courage and will to fight against all that was bad so you could have a good life."_

_I never, ever, forgot that speech. _

5) I was allowed to go to public school with the Muggles, since Gram was getting on a bit too much to homeschool me. I chose a specific look and had Gran take a picture of me, so that when I went back to school each morning I would look exactly the same, instead of accidentally changing my eye color or something.

6) When I was six, James Potter was born.

_"He looks so…furry!" I said, peering at the baby. He had a tuft of dark __red __hair on the top of his head. He slept in Ginny's arms.__ She laughed. _

_"He does have a lot of hair, doesn't he, Ted?" she said. I nodded. "Do you want to hold him?" she offered. I nodded again, and she put the blanket in my arms, reminding me to support his head. _

_"What's his name again?" I asked._

_"James Sirius, after his grandfather and Harry's godfather," Ginny responded. _

_I frowned. "I'm gonna call him Jimmy," I announced, handing him back to Ginny. "It's cooler."_

_Ginny laughed again. "You're just like my brother Ron," she giggled._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, folding my arms._

_"Nothing, nothing," Ginny said, shaking her head with a smile. _

7) Around the time I was seven, I went through a "Copycat," phase – probably because I was jealous of James - in more ways than one.

_"You know, Harry, he looks exactly like you did when you were that age," Ginny teased. Harry rolled his eyes._

_"You wouldn't know__ you didn't know me yet. I didn't know me yet!" Harry said. _

_Ginny just laughed._

_"Teddy, you've been me for three weeks now. Aren't you getting tired of it? After all, I'm not exactly the best-looking guy in the world," Harry said, turning to me. I shook my head. Ginny smirked._

_"Seriously, kid, I like the real you better,"__Harry said, trying again._

_"But I like you better," I pouted._

_Fortunately for Harry, the gig was up six months later when Albus was born. But I was getting tired of it then, anyway._

8) When I went to Hogwarts, Victoire cried. It was partly because she was jealous, but mostly because she was sad. I was sad, too, but happy to be able to go to a school where I could be myself.

9) I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was disappointed at first, because I considered Hufflepuffs to be wusses. But then Harry told me that my mom had been in Hufflepuff. I wore the yellow and black proudly from then on.

10) The first time I saw Acacia Paparakis, I was love struck.

_"Whoa…Carlisle, who's that, man?" I asked. A tall girl had just walked past me, clutching a pile of books. She wore a Hufflepuff tie, just like me. _

_"That, my star-struck friend, would be Acacia Paparakis. Well on her way to becoming a Prefect and possibly Head Girl…related to Demetrius Paparakis – who just graduated last year – as well as Christos and Leander Paparakis," Carlisle replied, jotting off all the known facts about Acacia for my benefit. "Prefers to be called Casey, is a bit quiet, but –"_

_"Dude, dude, I just wanted to know her name!" I whispered, elbowing him in the ribs._

_"Ouch! Alright, alright…you should know though that she's a year above us," Carlisle said. _

_"Darn…" I muttered. Then I brightened. __"Hey…no big deal."__ I stood up and concentrated. I shot up a few inches and changed my face to look a little older. I strode over to Acacia and smiled._

_"Hey, Casey," I said, flipping my now-dark bangs._

_"You can't fool me, Lupin," Acacia said without looking up. She pushed her short hair behind her ear impatiently._

_"What?" I asked, startled. Without meaning to, my carefully thought-through façade slid away, and I was back to normal._

_She looked at me. "I have a good memory. And I don't recall seeing anyone looking like you just did around school before. So, nice try. __But no cigar."_

_My heart did a back flip at her cleverness. But I pretend to give up, heaving a big sigh before walking away._

_She'd say yes one day._

11) And she did. When I was in my sixth year, we went out. Whenever I talked to Victoire about her though, she'd act all weird. Then I found out that she and her best friend, Odysseia Paparakis – my girlfriend's little sister – were having a fight over us. That upset both of us, and we realized that we weren't working. So we broke up.

_"Teddy…__listen__, we've got to talk," Acacia said as we sat next to each other in the library. _

_"Hey, if it's about Victoire, I'm sorry. She's being a b__i__t immature."_

_Acacia frowned. "Then so is Odysseia. __Because they're both fighting.__ But that's not it anyway." She paused._

_I waited. My hair was slowly turning from white to blue. _

_Acacia sighed, "This isn't working. I just…I just don't feel like we connect." She blushed. _

_I exhaled. __"Really?"_

_"I'm sorry!" she said, looking distressed. "But –"_

_"No, it's okay. To be honest, I was kind of feeling that way, too," I admitted. _

_"Really?"__ Acacia asked. She seemed relieved. _

_"Yeah.__ I just don't think we have enough in common," I said. _

_"Me too," she said. "So, we part as friends?"_

_"Yes, definitely," I agreed. _

_Then we shook hands, and continued studying, no one hurt, and no one feeling guilty._

12) I became Prefect in fifth year, and then Head Boy in my seventh.

13) Soon, it became apparent that Victoire was crushing on me. After a certain incident over the summer after my sixth year, it became embarrassing. I avoided her throughout my final year at Hogwarts, and even past that. But it became a problem when I started Auror training.

_"Hey, Lupin!__ Pay attention!" barked my instructor. "We're not planting daisies, here!" _

_"Sorry, sir!"__ I said, snapping to attention. My thoughts had once again traveled to Victoire, and what she would be doing right now. Probably Potions, I thought. She really had ambitions on that front._

_"How's that case coming?" he asked. I glanced briefly down at my fictitious case report. I rattled off facts about the false suspect's various aliases and what method would be easiest in securing him. _

_He lived near the coast. Like Victoire…I thought. I bet she misses home._

_"Lupin!__ I asked you a question!" _

_"Oh! Yes, sir, sorry sir," I babbled._

_"Whatever's on your mind, Lupin, it'd better be gone by the time you get back from Christmas holiday. And I want that case reported solved when you get back. Understand?" the instructor commanded. I nodded fiercely. "You're dismissed," he sighed._

_The minute I got to the Atrium, I Apparated to the beach. I had some apologizing to do._

14) Victoire, fortunately, unlike her veela relatives, was _very_ forgiving. She accepted my apology willingly. After getting permission from her parents, I started taking her out. We kept it secret from the rest of the family, though, particularly Jimmy Potter.

15) Leave it to Jimmy to find out anyway.


	3. Rose Arthuretta

_Wow, this next chapter is about twice as long as ny of my others. I guess tha'ts because rose is MY FAVORITE! 3 There's plenty of Rose/Scorpius action, plus a surprise with a visitor at the end. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

_

15 Facts about Me

Rose Weasley

1) Very few people are allowed to call me 'Rosie.' They are my parents, my aunts and uncles, and Teddy Lupin. Oh…and Scorpius Malfoy.

_"Hey, Rosie," Lysander Scamander said, strolling up to me._

_"Don't call me Rosie," I growled, stabbing my eggs with my fork._

_"Why not?" he asked. He slid onto the bench next to me. I shuffled down the bench six inches. He followed._

_"I rolled my eyes. "Only my family is allowed to call me Rosie."_

_Lysander frowned. "Teddy Lupin always called you Rosie."_

_"Teddy Lupin _is_ my family. He's my uncle's godson," I replied, studying my plate, but still speaking firmly._

_Lysander brightened. "Your cousin Lily is named after my mother. Does that make _me _family?" _

_I made a sickened face. "Absolutely not." I abandoned my breakfast and strode off toward nowhere in particular, happy just to get away from Lysandork._

2) I started reading simple words when I was two and a half.

_"Rosie," Mum said. "Tell Gramma Molly what you read today!" I looked up at her, but I was quiet as I turned back to flipping through the Alchemy book I was holding._

_"Shh, Hermione, she's studying!"__Gramma Molly__ chuckled_

_Mum laughed. "She loves looking at the pictures."_

_"Albus…" I said, pointing to a spot on a page. Mum came over. "Like cuz?" I asked._

_"Yes, like your cousin!" Mum exclaimed. "Good job, Rosie! Can you read the next part?" She placed her finger on the word. "Sound it out."_

_I squinted. "Dum…" I said._

_"Good!" Mum said, sliding her finger over. "Next part?"_

_"B….belly?" I asked. I looked up at her to be sure I got it right. She laughed._

_"Close enough. What about the last part, Rosie?" Mum was smiling widely. _

_"D-oh…re?"_

_Mum nodded happily._

_"Dum-belly-doe-re!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. Mum scooped me into a hug, kissing my cheek. I squealed with delight, thrilled that I'd just made my mummy so happy._

3) I have a habit of doing chores manually when I'm stressed or upset. Of course, I didn't have a choice before I went to Hogwarts, but even while I was there I'd start scrubbing the dormitory floors just because I'd gotten an Exceeds Expectations on a paper.

4) Ever since I was old enough to understand the Quidditch, Dad took my brother Hugo and I to every local Chudley Cannons game.

_"Oh, come on, you lousy-"_

_"Daddy!" I scolded. His ears turned red._

_"Sorry, Rosebud," he said. "It's just-"_

_"Don't worry, Daddy, I'm just as angry as you are!" I assured him._

_Hugo poked me. "I'm angrier!" he claimed. To prove his point, he crinkled his face and crossed his arms._

_"No, _I'm_ angrier!" I yelled, crinkling my face, too._

_"No, I am!" Hugo pushed me. I pushed him back._

_"Hey, you two!" Dad warned. He placed a hand on each of our foreheads and pushed us apart. "Behave. Your Mum would not be happy with me if – NO! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET THE SNITCH YOU BLOODY –"_

_"Daddy!" Hugo and I shouted. Dad shut his mouth and started to turn red as his fury became bottled up inside of him. I giggled at the look on his face._

_Later, we walked into our home and saw Mum sitting on the couch, talking with Aunt Ginny. "How'd it go?" she asked with a smirk._

_"Don't ask," we said._

_Then she and Aunt Ginny burst out laughing._

5) Mum homeschooled Hugo and I until we went to Hogwarts. And after we finished our lessons for the day, Hugo and I would spend time creating a sign language between the two of us. By the time we went to Hogwarts, we could carry out full-blown conversations just with our hands.

6) The first time I saw Scorpius Malfoy was on Platform 9 ¾. My father told me to beat him at every test. When I first talked to him on the train, I wanted to do more than that.

_I__ st__epped into the compartment. I__'d been right; it was mostly empty. There was one boy in there, and he was staring out the window. He looked familiar for some reason. _

_I__ discove__red why when he looked up at me__. It was Sco__rpius Malfoy, the boy Dad__ had been conspiring about at King's Cross! _

_I__ wasn't at all sup__erstitious like Victoire, so I__ asked, "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit down?" Scorpius shook his head infinitesimally__ and I__ too__k the seat across from him. I adjusted my __bag and then looked up at him again. He'd gone back to staring out the window. _

_"Hello," I__ said, warily but pleasantly. "I'm Rose Weasley."_

_He turned away from the window. "I know." He didn't seem annoyed. If anything, he seemed disinterested._

_I__ was confused__ but __I stuck out my__ hand for him to shake anyway. _

_He just stared at it._

_Everything that Dad had ever told me__ about the Malfoys__ bubbled to the surface, and I__ grew cold. "What? Do you think you're too good to touch the hand __of a blood-traitor Weasley?" I__ demanded._

_Scorpius gazed at me__ with the strangest express__ion on his face. He looked…I__ couldn't name it. Disgusted? Agonized? It almost seemed a mixture of both._

_"You don't know what you're talking about," Scor__pius said. His gaze made me uncomfortable. I folded my hands together in my__ lap and stared a__t them. Out of the corner of my eye, I__ saw him turn his head back to the window. _

7) Although my dad wanted me to be in Gryffindor, I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was nervous at first, but soon I became sort of relieved. I met my two friends Callista Paparakis and Lia Hidgens. Victoire was also in Ravenclaw – much to my embarrassment.

_Several other students were s__orted before another person I knew was called up. It was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. The blonde boy stepped up to the Sorting Hat, his face stony. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" I thought for sure I saw his face fall the slightest bit, but I told myself that I was imagining it. _

_After a few more names, "Paparakis, Callista," was called. I bit my lip and watched as my friend was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw table cheered again, but no one cheered as loudly as Odysseia and Victoire. They both stood up and whistled loudly. All the first years stared open-mouthed, but everyone else just smiled and made faces like, "There they go again!" _

_But the very next name called was Al's, and the entire hall went silent. All except for James, who shouted, "Go, Al!" at the top of his lungs. Al flushed pink, and Professor Longbottom gave James a warning glance. A couple of James's friends whacked him on the back._

_Albus bit his lip so hard I thought for sure it would fall off. The Hat landed on his head, and was quiet for a few moments before crying, "GRYFFINDOR!" Al looked like he was about to melt with relief. I smiled and cheered loudly for him._

_The crowd of first years began to thin even more quickly as the list went on. Finally, I heard my name called. I took a deep breath and stepped up under the Hat._

Ah, another Weasley! You have an interesting mind, you do, secrets that you hide even from yourself! You are bold, but reasonable…hmm…I know where you belong!

_"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat screamed, and my heart leapt with relief. I leapt off the stool and headed toward the table where Lia and Callista sat. Victoire and Odysseia stood up and whistled again, but Victoire took it even farther. She rushed up to meet me and kissed me once on each cheek._

_"Victa!" I hissed, my__ eyes widening. My face flushed so pink, I'm sure I nearly resembled my namesake. _

_"Oh, sorry!" Victoire giggled before sweeping back to her own seat. I plopped down across from Callista, who gave me a sympathetic smile. I grinned back but placed my forehead in my hand. That was just the kind of attention I needed on my first day!_

8) Scorpius and I continued to hate each other. There was one class that I had trouble with: it was Astronomy. He knew it too, and made a point of becoming my partner, seemingly just so he could taunt me.

9) In my third year, Callista and Lia dared me to try out for the Quidditch team. I loved Quidditch, but I'd never really been interested in playing. However, I took the dare. I was stunned when I made the team as Keeper. But after I started, I realized that it was the best thing I'd ever done.

10) It was my fourth year when Professor Cerebrus Wodas XIII started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rumors flew about him. They said he used to be a Death Eater. He confirmed that to me alone after one class, and offered to give me private DADA lessons. After I got permission from my parents, I began.

_Professor Wodas sighed. "Try it again, Miss Weasley."_

_I was sweating from my effort. Creating a Patronus was much more difficult than everyone made it seem. So far I'd been able to create only vapor. I was starting to get dizzy from the effects of the boggart-dementor. _

_I braced myself and__ thought of the time I was Sorted__. I closed my eyes and then opened them as Professor Wodas opened the chest._

_The looming black figure approached._

_"Expecto Patronum!" I cried, pointing my wand at the figure. Silver light appeared, and I thought I saw a glimmer of something before I became too weak to maintain it. I collapsed onto my knees, and the boggart retreated into the chest. _

_"Miss Weasley, you're not thinking happy enough thoughts!" Professor Wodas scolded. _

_"I'm…sorry…" I gasped, cold sweat running down my face. _

_"What were you thinking of?" he asked._

_"The time I was…sorted…into Ravenclaw," I responded as I began to regain my breath. _

_"Well, it was better, I'll give you that," said the Professor. "There was something in there. Take a moment to eat some chocolate. While you do that, think very hard about what your happiest moment was. It has to be better than sorting, better than your first O. It'll take a moment."_

_"Yes, sir," I muttered, dragging myself over to the stair. I took some chocolate and bit into it. I closed my eyes again as I chewed. I thought, remembered, trying to pick out the happiest moment of my life. It was hard. I'd almost always been happy, with my family and cousins…_

_I had it. And it was so incredibly simple!_

_I stood up. "I'm ready," I said. I stood with my wand ready, running that memory through my head as Professor Wodas again released the boggart._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I roared, pointing my wand at the beast. Out of the tip of my wand burst a gigantic grizzly bear made of silvery-blue light. It encircled the boggart, then roared and charged it. The energy blew my hair back and caused some of the furniture to shake. The boggart disappeared into the chest._

_The bear vanished, and I doubled over, breathing heavily. _

_"Excellent, Miss Weasley," Professor Wodas said. I glanced up, and for a split second, I thought for sure I saw him smile. _

11) I used to be good friends with Lysander Scamander, until he turned into a jerk. He constantly flirted with me, and I always turned him down. But he was relentless. Then, in my sixth year, I heard that he had participated in a midnight duel with Scorpius Malfoy. I heard that the duel was over me.

_"Rose!" a voice called. I could hear it loud and clear through the empty Quidditch Pitch. It was sunset, and I was burning off steam after hearing the news. I looked down and saw a blonde head._

_"I don't want to talk to you right now, Lysandork!" I called back. But I swerved lower anyway._

_"I'm not Lysandork, but I like that name," said the boy. I did a double-take and realized that it was Scorpius Malfoy. I landed._

_"And what makes you__ think that I would want to talk to you anymore than him?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_"Nothing," he said with a shrug. "You have every right to be angr__y with me. But I just wanted to__ let you know that I'm sorry. It was my entire fault."_

_I stepped closer. "What do you mean?_

_Scorpius sighed. "I saw how Scamander was always flirting with you, and how it irritated you. And he never left you alone. I got angry, and challenged him to a duel."_

_"Why?" I demanded. "It was obvious I had no interest in him." _

_"Because I was jealous," he admitted. _

_I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I could handle things better on a broom. I mounted it. "Get on," I said._

_"What?" he asked, eyeing the broomstick. _

_"I said, 'Get on.'"_

_Scorpius stepped forward and climbed on._

_"Hold on tight," I instructed. Then I kicked off and shot into the air. I felt his wiry arms tighten around my waist, but for some reason, I didn't really mind._

_I made three loops around the pitch at breakneck speed, but then slowed so we could talk._

_"Now, tell me. Why were you jealous of Scamander?" I asked._

_Scorpius was silent._

_"Malfoy?"_

_"Don't ever do that again," he gasped. I laughed._

_A second later, he said, "Rose, I was jealous of Scamander because I was worried that his antics might start to work on you." He paused. "I've liked you since the very first day I saw you at King's Cross."_

_I bit my lip, trying to come up with something to hide my total shock. "But we hate each other." _Stupid, Stupid_, I thought. It was pathetic that that was the best thing I could come up with._

_Scorpius chuckled. "Rose, look where we are. I think the hate ship has sailed," he pointed out._

_I felt my ears turning red. "How _do_ we feel about each other, then?" I asked, cringing at the incriminating question. _

_"I was hoping you could tell me that," Scorpius whispered in my ear. Shivers ran up and down my spine. Worried I wouldn't be able to keep control of my broom in my petrified state, I landed the broom._

_We both climbed off and Scorpius staggered back a bit, looking about ready to kiss the ground. I was quiet for a minute, reflecting on the jumpy feelings I'd experienced whenever I'd been near Scorpius in the past four months. I certainly didn't hate him anymore. I'd begun to notice him in more ways than just the snotty rich kid I'd formerly viewed him as. The fantasies I'd been forcing myself to banish from my mind…_

_"I don't know. But I'd kind of like to find out," I admitted quietly. I dropped my broom; my hands seemed incapable of gripping anything anymore._

_"Me, too," Scorpius said. He stepped closer, and my heart started to race. Did I really want this right now? Did I really care about him that much? Before I could come to terms with my nerves, Scorpius was kissing me._

_And I knew the answer__s__ to my questions._

12) After that, Scorpius and I started to date. I made sure to tell my mom, but the words my father had spoken to me the very first time I'd seen Scorpius rang through my head. I decided it would be better to tell him in person. It did not go well.

_"Dad…I've got to tell you something," I said I as picked over my dinner during Eater Break. Mum looked at me, already knowing what I was going to say._

_Dad looked at me curiously. "What is it, Rosebud?" he asked. He took another bite of food._

_"I have a boyfriend." I said, wincing in preparation for the explosion. But all Dad did was choke on his food a little. Hugo whacked him on the back. He then turned at me an__d__ ma__de a motion with our secret sign__ language. Translated, it was, 'Eww, a boyfriend?'_

_I motioned back. Shut it, Cheeky._

_"A boyfriend, Rose?" Dad asked, staring at me in disbelief. I nodded, my ears turning bright red. "For how long? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Ron, I knew, and it was alright with me. She requested I didn't tell you," Mum said, coming to my rescue. _

_Dad seemed a little hurt. "Why wouldn't you want to tell me?" he asked._

_"Because…because I was afraid you wouldn't like him!" I said. _

_"Rose, is there a specific reason I wouldn't like the boy you're dating?" Dad demanded. It seemed like he was having trouble forming the words 'boy' and 'dating.'_

_The blush started creeping to my cheeks. "No. Nothing…but his name," I mumbled._

_"And what would that be?" Dad asked, starting to steam._

_"Scorpius Malfoy."_

_And then Dad passed out._

_The next day, Scorpius came over, as we had planned, so he and Dad could officially meet. He seemed nervous, and so did Dad. I tried to tell Scorpius that he'd be fine (he certainly seemed worse off), but I wasn't all that sure myself. He seemed to notice that._

_It started decently. But apparently, Dad couldn't handle the fact that Scorpius didn't fit his vision of what a Malfoy should be, or that he couldn't find a reason to dislike him. And I guess that made him dislike Scorpius even more. After lunch, Dad excused us outside._

_Unfortunately, he wound up exploding when he thought we were out of earshot, arguing with Mum about why I shouldn't be dating Scorpius. Stressed out, I started putting laundry out on the __clothes__line. I was able to hear every word my parents were saying, and hot tears started rolling down my cheeks. Although I thought he'd left, Scorpius was soon behind me, whispering assurances in my ear and embracing me. And for a while, I was convinced that everything would be fine._

13) Scorpius tried, he really did. But Dad was never able to totally hide his distaste for my boyfriend. Once, he actually started talking about Lysander in front of Scorpius. That made everyone but him uncomfortable. But that summer, he broke up with me, unable to take it anymore. It nearly broke my heart. I blamed Dad, of course, but I was also angry with Scorpius. I refused to talk to him when we got back to school.

14) In my seventh year, the Triwizard Tournament was back at Hogwarts. I spent the entire summer getting my already fit body in even better shape. I put my name in the Goblet of Fire, but it was my cousin Albus who received the school honor. I only envied him a little, but I supported him all the way. And around the time of the Yule Ball, I got a special surprise.

_"Please?"_

_"No!"_

_"Please?"_

_"No!"_

_"Plaît!"_

_"Oui!"_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"No, Victoire!" I growled, stalking across the entrance hall. "And French isn't going to make me say yes!" _

_"But you did say yes," she whimpered, chasing after me._

_"You know I didn't mean it, now stop holding me up, I'm late for practice!" I continued forward, but she stepped in front of me. _

_"Rose Arthuretta Weasley!" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I did not come back to Hogwarts to hear that you refuse to dress up for the Yule Ball!" _

_I cringed and held out a hand to her, glancing around as I did. "SHH! No one knows my middle name is Arthuretta!" I hissed. "But what does it matter? I'm not going!"_

_"Not going to the Yule Ball?" Victoire gasped, as if I had uttered a terrible cuss word. _

_"No! Now please, Raven__claw has a big game coming up__, and my team needs to practice!"_

_Victoire glared at me. "I wish they hadn't changed that Quidditch rule! Personally, I think you'd be much better without it."_

_"Better without Quidditch?" I gasped in the same manner she just had. Suggesting that I'd be better off without Quidditch was like suggesting a mermaid was better off without water! "Seriously, Victa, where's your team spirit?"_

_"If you recall, I never had any team spirit."_

_"That was because there were too many Bludger incidents in your general vicinity. Not the case here. Victa, if you haven't noticed, I'm as plain as a brick. I can go out and play without worrying whether someone's going to get seriously injured!"_

_"That's not fair," Victoire said. "It's not my fault those clowns act like total buffoons around me. If you have a problem, take it to my great-grandmother!" _

_"Geez, don't get all defensive, V," I said, holding my hand up in surrender. I shifted my shoulder under the weight of my broomstick. _

_"Can we make a deal?" Victoire asked, the pleading look coming back onto her face. "I'll com__e and cheer you on__ if you promise to let me dress you up for the Yule Ball. I swear I won't make you go out with anyone."_

_"Oi, you'd better not," I moaned. I was nowhere near ready for that. I considered her offer. Having her in the stands would be fun…she'd never seen me play before. "I guess I can work with that. As long as you promise to, I don't know, wear a mask or something on Saturday. I really can't afford Wilkes, Long, __Scamander, __or Mayer to get distracted." I poked her as I teased. She rolled her eyes and squealed at the same time._

_"Oui ! Merci, merci, vous ne le regrettera pas !" __Victoire exclaimed, hugging me tightly yet awkwardly around my broomstick._

_I laughed. "English please, Victa!"_

_Victoire released me. "Oh, uh, sorry. Yes! Thank you, thank you, you will not regret it," she said in almost robotic fashion._

_I laughed harder. "Hey look, it's Translator Barbie!" Victoire laughed at that. _

_"Alright Rosie! Have fun at practice, okay? I'm going to see if I can hunt down Louis," she said. She kissed me once on each cheek and then pranced away. _

_"I'll make sure I warn him!" I called after her, smiling._

_"Oh, and I forgot!" Victoire said, turning around to face me again. "I have a surprise to tell you, Hughie, Al and Lily later!"_

_"More surprises?" I groaned. _

_She laughed. "You'll like this one, I promise!" And with that, she disappeared down the hall._

15) I don't know where she got the dress. I really don't. But I wound up going to the Yule Ball (a little late, granted, due to my nerves). It turned out, though, that I wouldn't regret it.

_I stepped into the Great Hall, which was extraordinarily decorated, my hands behind my back. My thick hair was tied into a complex braid over my shoulder. My dress was a halter, coming all the way up to my throat. The bodice was exquisitely embroidered, but the skirt was made of a lighter, gauzy material with peals embedded in it. I felt exposed. I hadn't worn a skirt outside of my uniform since I first went to Hogsmeade with Scorpius._

_I hoped no one would see me, but before I knew it I was surrounded by Victoire, Lily and her date, and Al and his date. _

_"Rose! You look fantastic!" Lily said, embracing me. I hugged her back, startled. Lily was dressed up in a simple royal purple dress. It had long sleeves that started off her shoulders and light embroidering along the hems. Victoire was almost more stunning than I'd ever seen her, in a silvery blue dress that was off her shoulders. The skirt was cut open to reveal silvery fabric that connected to her wrist. _

_"Um, thanks," I said quietly. I couldn't stand all this attention. I felt oddly exposed. Even boys from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were stealing glances at me._

_I pulled Victoire aside. "Why did you have to choose this dress? Everyone__'__s staring at me! Help!"_

_Victoire laughed. "You deserve to be stared at. But don't worry. Now is the perfect time for me to tell you about my surprise!" _

_"Do it," I commanded. Victoire turned around, beaming. She asked Lily's and Albus's dates to excuse them for a moment. She also motioned for Hugo to come over._

_"Well, I have a surprise for all of you!" Victoire said in a low voice. _

_"What is it, Victa?" Lily asked eagerly._

_"I'm going to have a baby!" Victoire whispered excitedly. Lily shrieked, causing many people around us to stare._

_I gasped. "Victoire…oh, congratulations!" I exclaimed. _

_Victoire had been married to__ Teddy for a year and a half now;__ and they'd just gotten back from their honeymoon last spring. _

_"Teddy shot up to seven feet when I told him," Victoire confided. Albus laughed. _

_"Does Louis know?" I asked. _

_"Yes, I told him earlier. He freaked out that he was going to be an uncle!" _

_Then I dared to ask the question. "What about Dominique?"_

_Victoire's face fell a bit. "She hasn't answered any of my owls. I don't even know if I'm sending them to the right continent! Teddy's trying to track her down, but…"_

_"Never mind," I said, not wanting to dampen the mood. "That's wonderful, Victa, truly wonderful!"_

_"Thank you," she said modestly. Then we broke apart and started mingling. I didn't really talk to many people, except Lia and Callista (whose older sister Odysseia was here with Victoire, looking __stunning in a gold strapless). I always kept a lookout for him, trying to see if he'd decided to come or chickened out like I nearly had._

_Eventually, I started to get a bit overwhelmed by all that was going on. I wandered out __in to the empty halls, trying to__ clear my head. I walked without purpose for a few minutes, until something stopped me in my tracks. I literally could not move my feet. I looked up and realized I was standing under an archway, and that there was a twig of enchanted mistletoe stuck to it._

_I groaned. There was no way someone would be just roaming out in the empty halls to free me…besides; I didn't want to kiss anyone! I folded my arms across my chest, mumbling under my breath._

_"Rose?"__someone__ asked__. I thought I'd be relieved, but I recognized Scorpius's voice. _

_"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked, pretending like I wasn't stuck under a sprig of mistletoe until someone kissed me. _

_"Are you all right?" he asked, striding up. He was in dress robes; evidently he'd been at the ball – or heading to it. _

_"Just fine, thank you," I said. I tried to remember if Professor Wodas had taught me a counter curse for mistletoe…unfortunately, I came up blank._

_To my dread, he noticed __the cursed__ plant. _

_"Do you need some help?"__he asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_I became stubborn. "Not from you." He smiled._

_"You haven't changed a bit," he said. My heart swirled a bit, but I tried to shut that emotion down._

_"I guess not. What does it matter, then?" I demanded._

_Scorpius suddenly seemed sad. "It matters because I _want_ to kiss you. But I won't if you really don't want me too." Then his face became teasing. "Although, you are in a corridor a distance from any of the House Dormitories, so even after the ball, there won't be any to free you__ after I leave."_

_His__ charm enchanted me. But __I tried to__ remain stubborn. I was still mad at him, after all. Wasn't I?_

_"Then I'll wait until morning," I said, cringing at the thought. _

_"Rose…" Scorpius began. "I've been trying to apologize. But you've never given me the chance." _

_I stayed quiet. _

_"I should have had more patience with your dad. I knew the history he had with my dad, so I should have been more understanding about his distaste for me."_

_"Stop it. It was his fault and you know it!" I snapped. Then I clapped a hand over my mouth. Everything that I was feeling had come out in that small sentence. I wasn't really angry with Scorpius. I was angry with myself for not telling Dad sooner and preparing him, even though vocally I'd outright blamed my father. I didn't want us to stay apart, and I missed him._

_Luckily, he got it all._

_He leaned in and kissed me, and once the jinx was lifted, he lifted me and spun me around, still kissing me. I laughed and kissed him back._

_When he set me down, he said, "By the way, you look absolutely stunning tonight."_


	4. Molly Septima

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out! I haven't had a whole lot of time for writing recently. I was in Peter Pan at the local college and the last few weeks were brutal...but the show's over, I'm back from vacation, and hopefully I'll be pumping out chapters more frequently! :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and reviews are welcome! :)_**

* * *

15 Facts about Me

Molly Weasley

1) Being named after your grandmother is _not_ the easiest thing in the world. Especially at family reunions.

_I strolled among my various cousins, aunts and uncles. Just within the family, there were twenty-four of us. Dad had needed to use an expansion charm on our den so that we could all fit comfortably. Thankfully, the food wasn't an issue, since Mum was brilliant in the kitchen._

"_Hey, Molly!" someone called._

"_What?" I asked, at the same time my Gramma Molly did the same. Uncle George laughed. _

"_Sorry, Mum, I was talking to Lucky," he said. "You guys have no idea how similar you two are!"_

"_We are not! That's ridiculous!" we said at the same time. Uncle George laughed harder._

"_You even look the same when you're annoyed. It's bloody brilliant!" _

"_Cut it out, George!"_

"_Cut it out Uncle George!"_

_At that, neither of us could deny our similarities. We looked at each other and joined in the laughter. And soon, everyone who'd witnessed our little show was laughing along with us._

2) Of my twelve cousins, Lily and I are the only girls who inherited the Weasley flaming-red hair. Rose came close, but hers is dark enough to be considered auburn. So sometimes, even though I'm seven years older than Lily, I spend extra special time with her.

3) My middle name is Septima, both after my great-grandfather and the month I was born in, July.

4) I'm the second oldest Weasley grandchild, after Victoire. Until Dominique and Lucy were born, and even after, we played together all the time.

"_Let's play princesses!" Victoire exclaimed as we ran along the beach near Shell Cottage. I squealed in delight._

"_I am Princess Arabella Titania Daffodil May!" I declared, spinning in circles._

"_And I am Princess Auroré Mignonette Delia Marie!" Victoire laughed, spinning with me. "Who is your prince, Arabella?" _

_I thought for a moment. "Prince Derek, of Spain!" _

"_Mine is Prince Phillipe, of France!" Victoire shouted, breaking away from my hands and leaping into the air. _

_Suddenly, we heard a voice from around the bluff. "Alas! Are those princesses I hear?" _

_Out stepped a tall, dark-haired man with a handsome face. "Ah, my ladies, I am in search of my true love, Princess Auroré!" he called. We stopped spinning. Victoire beamed, but I was startled and a little scared._

"_It is I, my prince!" Victoire exclaimed, running toward him._

_I tried to stop her. "Victoire…" I openly admit I was a little scared. I didn't know who he was!_

_But Victoire ignored me. She ran right up to the man and planted a kiss on his cheek, then broke away in peals of laughter. The man started laughing too, and before I knew it, Teddy Lupin was standing where the man had been. I grinned and started laughing too._

"_Teddy, you scared me!" I called. He laughed harder. And I did too. Leave it to Teddy to make our games twice as fun._

5) I was born on July 7th, 2001, and that's why people call me Lucky. Or they call me Sunny, because of my personality. That also sort of fits my appearance, with my flaming red hair and blue eyes.

6) My sister Lucy is two years younger than me. We get along very well together, but sometimes we can be as different as sun and moon (me being sun, she being moon).

"_Come on, Lucy! Get outside! It's so nice out!" I called._

_Lucy sat, bent over at her desk. She was either working on one of her drawings or copying down the regulations against magical pets._

"_No, thanks, Lucky. I'm busy."_

_So I figured it was the latter. She was _so_ like Dad. I admire her for her dedication, but sometimes she never left the house!_

"_Luce, please! Why can't you have fun once in a while?" I whined._

"Because_," she said exasperatedly. "There are more important things to do. Besides, I am having fun."_

"_How can copying down the regulations on magical pets be fun?" I demanded. _

"_How'd you know that's what I was doing?" Lucy asked, finally looking up from her quill and raising her eyebrows at me. _

_I pointed to the huge tome on her desk labeled, "_Regulations on the Care, Keeping, and Protection of Magical Pets and Creatures."

_Lucy rolled her eyes. "Let me just finish Section C, Paragraph XII and then I might come out. Okay?"_

"_Fine!" I groaned, leaving her to herself._

"_Mum, you have to do something about that girl," I said to our mother as I passed her. "She's too smart."_

_That only made Mum laugh._

7) I was actually big for my age when I was little, but I hit my growth spurt early and halted quickly. I never made it past 5 ft., 2 in.

8) It was a known fact that I would be in Gryffindor, because when I was five years old, I found a garden gnome among mum's vegetables. I knew how important her vegetables were to her, so I did something about it. Sure enough, when Dad came out to find me, I had that nasty gnome in a headlock and was getting ready to throw it over the fence.

9) Needless to say, when I got to Hogwarts, I wasn't disappointed. It was Gryffindor for me; along with my new friend Iolanthe Paparakis (I called her Lannie). Her twin brother Ophelos (Phil) went into Hufflepuff.

"_Paparakis, Iolanthe!" called Professor Longbottom, holding up the hat. Lannie blasted forward, true her nickname, Firecracker, and the professor set the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Of course, they'd had her older brothers Demetrius and Christos too, as she told me._

"_Paparakis, Ophelos!" Phil walked up much more slowly than Iolanthe, his hands in his pockets. The hat took a little bit longer on him, before finally deciding on Hufflepuff. The table applauded, and I saw Teddy slap Ophelos on the back in welcome._

_A few more names were called. Then finally, "Weasley, Molly!" _

_I sucked in a lot of air and tripped up nervously to the hat. _

9) Hmm, a new Weasley! I remember sorting your namesake, your grandmother. Molly Prewett. I feel you are very much like her, but different as well…

"_Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. I let out all the air in relief as I ran over to sit with Iolanthe. She hugged me tight. _

"_Molly! We're together in Gryffindor! Terrific, isn't it?" she cried._

"_Yes! I'm so excited!" I replied, hugging her back._

10) My mum, Audrey, was a homemaker. She wrote several cookbooks both for our world and the Muggle world, and she owned a bed and breakfast in Northern England, where I grew up. It was a beautiful house that had formerly been a manor. We rented out the rest of the space to travelers.

11) In my second to fourth years, I played Beater for Gryffindor on the Quidditch team. People often compared me to my Uncles, Fred and George.

"_And an excellent play by Lannie P., she shooting down the pitch and isn't letting anyone near that Quaffle! Oh! Here comes Ratcher, coming up for the Quaffle. _

"_Ouch! A gut shot to Ratcher from Molly Weasley, Beater extraordinaire! He's stopped, leaving Lannie a clear shot to score for Gryffindor and secure the victory..!_

"_Wood's got the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _

_I swung around on my broom to group hug with Lannie, and my other teammates. Gryffindor cheered us from the stands and we made a victory lap. _

_That night at the common room, the house threw a party for us. We had secured a place in the Cup this year, and as some said, thanks to me._

12) I am actually a terrific cook. You wouldn't know it looking at me (since I tend to be clumsy), but my mum taught me a thing or two. My specialty is the chicken á la king. In fact, I persuaded the elves to let me help them cook for the Christmas and Easter feasts. No one ever found out.

13) In my fifth year, I stopped playing Quidditch to start working on my O.W.L.s. My dad was Percy Weasley, for crying out loud, and anything lower than an O was highly frowned upon.

"_Well? What did you call me in here for?" Lucy asked, folding her arms. She pretended to be annoyed, but a smirk played around her lips, and I knew she was enjoying every minute of this._

_I groaned. "Listen, I feel so embarrassed asking a _third year_ for study help, but…"_

_Lucy didn't let me finish my sentence. "Here," she said, whipping out a slip of parchment. I glanced at it._

"_You've already written a study guide for me?" I asked, appalled._

_Lucy grinned. "I sort of knew it would come to this. So I figured I'd get a jump start at it."_

_I frowned. "Oh, that makes me feel _so _great, Lucy!" I snapped._

"_Chill out. It's not like I'm tutoring you or anything," Lucy said in her defense. "I just thought you might like a couple pointers. Besides, I'll get just as much junk from Dad as you if you get below an O."_

_I laughed at that. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. Thanks Lucy, I know I won't regret this."_

_Lucy beamed._

14) I was made Prefect in my sixth year and Head Girl in my seventh. Mum and Dad were so proud of me; they threw me this huge sixteenth birthday bash.

"_Albus, Rose!" I called, waving to my cousins. I met them halfway through the yard behind the Bed-N-Breakfast in which we lived. Rose beamed; Albus seemed shy, as usual, but it didn't bother me. _

"_Happy Birthday, Molly!" Rose said, giving me a tight hug. I hugged back (and even added a head pat). Rose had just turned eleven in April, so I decided to ask about her letter._

"_I heard you got your letter!" I congratulated her. "You too, Al?" He nodded. _

"_Yeah, I'm siked," Al said, grinning. _

"_I bet," I agreed. "Hope you both get Gryffindor!"_

"_Me too," Albus said happily. "Mum and Dad's house!"_

"_And what am I, chopped liver?" Rose asked, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. "My parents were in Gryffindor, too!"_

"_Guys, guys, relax! Pretty much all our parents were in Gryffindor." I gave them a wink. "Well, except for my mum, but that doesn't matter. Rose nodded, and I thought I saw her wave toward someone behind me, but I couldn't tell._

"_Yep!" she said, sounding distracted. _

"_SURPRISE!" I jumped and whipped around. What I saw was Iolanthe and Ophelos holding a huge cake (that was almost for certain made by my mom). They were beaming. I squealed. _

"_Lannie! Phil! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here! I thought you were in Greece!" _

"_We were," Phil replied, "but Odysseia Apparated Lannie and I back here for the party! She's over with Victoire." _

_I squealed again. "This is officially the BEST birthday ever!" I eyed the cake. "And the best birthday _cake_ ever!"_

_Phil, Lannie, and I all burst out laughing. _

15) Lannie, Phil, and I hung out all the time. I'd had a crush on Phil for a little while. But I had no idea that he'd felt the same way about me.

_The twins and I were sitting beneath a tree near the edge of the lake. We were teasing Professor Binns' teaching habits. We were all laughing so hard, I could barely speak. _

"_Hey, guys," Lannie said between laughs. "I need to head inside. I have to talk to the potions professor. Catch you later!" she said. She ran off toward the castle, leaving Ophelos and I behind still trying to swallow our laughter. After we quieted down, we took a second to catch our breath._

_Ophelos stretched his legs out on the grass, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, Molly, how's life?" he asked suddenly._

_I grinned at him. "You should know. You spend every day with me!" I pointed out. _

_He raised his eyebrows and nodded, not looking at me. "Well, yeah, that's true…" he admitted._

"_Phil, are you okay? You acting weird," I said, leaning in a little._

_He looked up. "Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just…"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Just what?" I prodded._

_He looked pleading. "Cut me some slack, okay?" he bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just…Molly, I wanted to tell you something."_

_I paled a bit. He hadn't found out, had he? "Yeah?" I asked quietly._

"_I think you're awesome, Molly," he said, blushing and looking down. I tried to grin._

"_Um…thanks, Phil," I said._

_He shook his head, frustrated with himself, it seemed. "No. I mean, awesome. Like, I want to kiss you, awesome."_

_I grew very quiet. "Really?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Yeah."_

_And so he leaned in and closed the space between us, touching his lips to mine. And suddenly, I didn't feel awkward anymore. _

_Although I was really glad Iolanthe wasn't there to see it._


	5. Albus Severus

**_Hello! I finally got the chapter on Albus up. I think it came a lot faster than the last one, but I'm not totally sure. I just hope it came quickly enough for my marvelous readers!! This chapter was requested, so I hope it lives up to standards. I know there are some really great fan fictions are out there about Albus. I pray that this is just as good! :) :)_**

* * *

15 Facts About Me

Albus Potter

1) Some people insist I was cursed when my parents named my Albus Severus Potter. Depending on the day, I usually disagree. But for the most part, I prefer people call me Al, because it's more modern than Albus and people don't look like they're about to burst out laughing when they say it.

2) It's always interesting running into old people on the streets. They all think I'm my dad (but this is probably because we look so much alike).

_The pinched old lady was bent over with age, supporting herself with a knobby cane. She beamed, but for me the joy was lost in the fact that she was missing several teeth._

"_Oh, Harry dear!" she said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "How are you? Thank you for all you've done!" I bit my lip and looked up at my dad, who was shaking with laughter. _Help_,_ _I mouthed. He smiled._

"_Uh, excuse me, ma'am…"_

"_Excuse me!" she barked at him. "I was talking to Harry!" He took a step back, a bemused expression on his face. _

_I looked at her. "Yes, ma'am, you were. He's that man, there. Not me. I'm not Harry." _

"_Oh, of course you are, dear! I understand of course, you not wanting a lot of people staring, so naturally you'd deny it…"_

_I delicately took her fingers of my shoulder. "Yeah. You're right. You caught me," I fibbed, glancing at my dad, who was staring at the sky as if his son were_ not_ being held captive by a confused old lady. "It was very nice talking to you," I said through my teeth._

"_Yes, dear, have a good day," the old lady said as she hobbled off._

_As soon as she was out of ear shot, I turned to my dad. "What was that about? Hello? Son in uncomfortable situation, here!"_

_He laughed. "I tried," he said._

"_Yeah, you really struggled there."_

"_I think you handled it pretty well."_

"_Yeah, yeah," I said. "Let's go."_

_I'm pretty sure he was still laughing when I walked away._

3) I'm the middle child in my family. But Dad always tells me Mom swore not to let me get middle-child syndrome. I think it's worked so far.

4) I was always the shy one of my family. And I guess I set myself up there, considering James is a prankster and Lily is just fiery. But I figure, we're all given so much attention anyway for being Potters, it is better not to go looking for any more.

5) Dominique used to be my favorite cousin (well, of the girls). But then she became a Slytherin. Every time I saw her after that, she was stranger and stranger. And I knew, after that, that Slytherin was the very last place I wanted to be.

_Another May, another party. Sometimes I thought Victoire was the luckiest person in the world, having her birthday on a holiday like that. The entire family always got together on her birthday. The rest of us weren't that lucky. I had my stinking birthday in February! Nothing special happened in February! Well, except Valentine's Day, but… I'm a guy._

_I decided I wanted to find Dominique or Lucy. Well, probably not Lucy, since she was boring. They'd just come back from their third year at Hogwarts and I wanted to know all about it. I weaved my way through my family and finally spotted her. But I was startled when I laid eyes on her. Her black hair, which was a lot like mine, was twisted up in a knot. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked sullen. _

_"Hey, Dom!" I said, waving and walking up to her._

_She turned her head to me. I noticed her heavy eye makeup – I could only imagine what Aunt Fleur thought – and her dark shade of lip stuff. Her expression didn't change. "Hey," she said. _

_I tilted my head. "What's wrong?" I asked. She was acting differently from her usual._

_She turned her head back to gaze into the people. "Nothing. The world. Whatever."_

_I laughed. "Okay, Dom, joke's over! How was Hogwarts?"_

_"Amazing," she answered, with zero enthusiasm. She sighed and stood up. "Catch you later, Al. I'm gonna go Floo Saffin. She'll get how I feel." She strode away, not looking at anyone. I stared behind her, stung, wondering what on earth had happened to the coolest girl I knew._

6) Even though I did think Dominique was the coolest, I was probably closest to Rose. She was only two and a half months younger than me, so we pretty much grew up together. I was kind of sad when she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, but I couldn't be happier at my house choice.

_Rose wished me luck as I walked up to the Sorting Hat. The entire hall had gone silent at my name, and my stomach twisted unpleasantly. _

_Then I heard someone shout, "GO AL!!" _

_I whipped my head around and saw James' friends slapping him on the back. He was shooting me a thumbs-up. Professor Longbottom coughed and cast him a warning glance. I blushed as I sat on the stool. Suddenly it was dark, and I knew the Hat was on my head._

_I sat under the hat, waiting for its decision. That Malfoy guy had already been Sorted into Slytherin, where he belonged, but I still wasn't sure about me. Dominique had been all, "I hope I see you in Slytherin," and that scared the jeepers out of me. She'd been getting darker and darker, and I wondered if I had that same quality in me? Dad had assured me that I could choose, but I wasn't sure whether he was pulling my leg or not. _

I see many qualities in you, young Potter. You are very much like your parents. I see humility and gentleness. But you're not a Hufflepuff…

"I'd like to be a Gryffindor,"_ I responded to the Hat._

Can it be my secret is out? Well, it doesn't matter. You're no Slytherin, and Ravenclaw just doesn't fit you…I believe you'll get your wish. I think you _are _a…

"_Gryffindor!"_

_I nearly melted in relief as I ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to my brother. James slapped me on the back and Roxanne blew into one of the party blowers she invented (it exploded into mini fireworks as you blew). Fred threw me a Thumbs-Up from down the table and it started doing a jig in front of me. I sighed. This really was no better than sitting under the Hat. _

_I felt a little bad about it, but I was relieved when Rose was embarrassed herself by Victoire and her friend Odysseia. But I knew one thing for sure – with my family, Hogwarts was not about to be the average experience._

7) It turned out I wasn't a bad student at Hogwarts. Studies came fairly easily to me, although admittedly not as easily as they did to Rose. At least I was god at Astronomy, and she wasn't. That made me feel okay, I was able to help _her_ with something for a change.

8) When Lily finally got to Hogwarts, I had a problem. I loved my sister to pieces, but she wouldn't leave me alone! Fortunately, I found her friends…and she started to move her things out of my hair.

"_Hey, Al!" Lily cried, hopping out in front of me from a statue. I yelled; she was very good at appearing out of nowhere. She giggled._

"_Geez, Al! You act like you've just seen Merlin!" she laughed. Her red hair, tied into braids, popped around as she danced in front of me. She watched her feet as she toed the cracks in the stone. I have to admit, she looked totally cute, in her tiny new uniform and red braids. But now was definitely _not_ the time. I looked at the watch Dad had given me. "Uh…Lily? I have to go do homework now…"_

"_Oh, really?" Lily looked up, beaming. "What did you cover in class today? Can you show me? I'll come with you!" _

_I heard my friends, Oliver and Shawn, snickering behind me. I cringed – Lily didn't notice. _

"_So, where're we going?" she asked. Her eyes took on that puppy-dog expression. In grimaced. But, I was saved when I heard a voice calling from around the corner. _

"_Hey, Lily!" It was Anne, her one friend that she had made this summer, _before_ she had started school, and also our second-cousin. _

"_Hey, Anne!" Lily said, running to give her a hug. _

"_Wanna go outside with me?" Anne asked. "We can toss bread to the squid!" The squid was one thing Anne had never been able to get over when she first got to Hogwarts. Of course, she _was _Muggle-born. _

"_Sure!" Lily exclaimed. She glanced over at me and suddenly looked all mature and dramatic. "Sorry, Al, I'll have to study with you later," she said, as if it were my loss. Then she ran off with Anne. I turned to my friends, who were shaking with laughter. _

"_Man, she's got it bad for you!" Oliver joked. My eyes widened._

"_She's my sister, dope!" I growled, heading back towards them. _

"_Yeah, I know, but still," Shawn said through his laughter, "she's got it bad for you!"_

_I lightly punched them in the arms before hauling my bag back over my shoulder and heading toward the library, ignoring the rest of their jibes._

9) Scorpius Malfoy always intrigued me. He wasn't full of "Slytherin Pride," as Dominique called it. And he seemed like a decent guy…except for the fact that he hated Rose. So it felt like befriending him would be a total betrayal of my relationship with my new favorite cousin.

"_Oh great, here he comes," Rose muttered, burying her forehead in her hand. She stared down at her book, pretending to be totally engrossed. But she started drumming her fingers nervously. I stared at her, amused._

"_Who? Scamander Deux?" I asked. That was what we called Lysander, because whenever we said his name he just seemed to pop up. We called Lorcan 'Scamander Un,' just because he thought it was cool. _

"_No," Rose growled under her breath. "Malfoy."_

_I looked over her head and saw Scorpius Malfoy casually putting a book back on one of the shelves. I caught his eye and gave him a civil smile. He looked confused, but smiled back. _

"_Al!" Rose hissed. "Don't look at him! He'll come over here!" She was slowly sinking down into her chair, now pulling her book up and over her face. It was too late; Scorpius was already heading over. I figured I might as well be friendly."_

"_Hello, Malfoy," I greeted. "Find what you were looking for?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Yes, just Astronomy homework…" he trailed off as he noticed Rose, who was trying to sink lower undetected, but failing miserably. He raised his eyebrows. "Rose?" he asked. _

_Rose slowly slide back up and put her book down. There was a huge, fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh. Hello, Malfoy. I didn't see you come over," she said through her teeth. "That is, I knew someone was over here, but he acting far too polite to possibly be you, Git."_

_Something flickered across Malfoy's face, but I couldn't tell what it was. I kicked Rose under the table, but she ignored me. To my surprise, Scorpius put on an equally large smile, and it would have looked good on him if it weren't for the icy look in his eyes._

"_Well, I'm surprised you saw me at all, the way you were hiding your ugly mug behind that book," he shot back. Rose's face never faltered, but that just infuriated me._

"_Now see here, Malfoy!" I said, standing up. I pointed a finger at him for effect. "What rights have you to insult her like that?"_

_The turned toward me, leaning forward on the table. He glared at me, saying, "As much right as she has to call me a git."_

"_Not if it's true!" I shot back. Scorpius opened his mouth, but then stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_Well, I can see I'm not wanted here," he said coolly. "See you in class, Potter, Weasley." And with that he turned and walked away. Rose turned her head toward me, fake smiled gone. She rolled her eyes and groaned, looking back down at her book._

"_What?" I asked, sort of angry that she wasn't more grateful that I'd stood up for her._

"_Nothing," she sighed, seeming exasperated._

"_No, what?" I demanded. _

_She turned to look at me again and sort of smiled. "You got him to call me 'Weasley' again. And I only just taught him how to say 'Rose.'" Then she started laughing, and I couldn't help it. I laughed along. _

10) To my surprise, there were a lot of girls at Hogwarts who were interested in me! Personally, I didn't think I was as good-looking or charming as James. Rose sort of hinted that she thought it was my name, but I didn't blame her. But my friend, Oliver Wood, Jr., always pointed out the girls who seemed to keep a special eye on me.

11) Even though I was a good student, I was not a good test-taker. So I really struggled through my O.W.L.s. Fortunately, I had Rose and her friend Callista, who were known for being the brightest in our year.

12) In my seventh year, the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. And I was scared sick. I knew Dad had been champion, and when he was fourteen. But I was…not him. James could probably do it, and maybe even Rose! But not me…surely not me.

_I sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the results. I sort of felt it was my duty to sign up. And I had to admit it was more than that. I wanted to do it; I just didn't have complete confidence in myself. I knew Rose had entered, and so had Callista. And I think maybe Scorpius Malfoy did, too (I'd actually started to like him after he became Rose's boyfriend – who'd seen that coming? – but now was unsure since their breakup). Then my friends had, and Victoire's cousin, Gaston Delacour-Landry. He was from Beauxbatons, and only spoke a little English. Lily did most of the translating for me. _

_I watched as the Goblet of Fire belched out the name of the Durmstrang champion. It was a very tough-looking, thick set girl named Hannelore Austerlitz. I was so intimidated by her that I almost didn't hear when willowy Gaston was named Beauxbatons champion. My heart was thumping, over and over…I thought I felt Rose squeeze my hand, but when I looked I saw that it was Callista. She smiled at me and I smiled back._

_The Headmaster grasped the final strip of paper. "And the Hogwarts champion is…Albus Potter!" _

_Callista screamed, and so did Rose next to her. They both hugged me and I bumped fist with my guys. I was slightly in shock, but I went to the back room with Gaston and Hannelore. I should have felt proud, but the only thing I could think about was that I had a big pair of shoes to fill._

13) The first task was incredibly difficult. Each of us was dropped in a random part of the Forbidden Forest, and we had to find our way out. Dad said it was reminiscent of their final task. We had to find our way out, but on our way we had to confront a creature and persuade it to give us a special item. Luckily, I survived, with the help of Firenze, the centaur.

14) Before I knew it, the Yule Ball was upon us. According to Oliver, I had girls pining to go out with me (Dad says that was better luck than he'd had, but I sense I'm not getting the whole story). But I didn't want to go with any of them. So one day, in the library, Callista and I sort of "arranged" to go together. But we each denied interest in the other.

_I was joking around with Oliver and Shawn at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. I'd been thrilled to see Victoire come. I'd hoped to see Teddy, too, but Victoire had said he couldn't make it. I was waiting for Callista – Shawn's date was coming and Oliver was going stag. Then I felt one of them poke me on the shoulder and point up the stairs. Coming down with Lily (who, it just struck me, was beginning to look very grown-up), was Callista. _

_She was dresses in a dark blue, silk dress. It was fairly simple in comparison to her sister, Odysseia's, dress, but it looked wonderful on her. It contrasted with her olive skin and black hair nicely. She had a diamond and sapphire necklace clasped around her throat. It took me a couple tries to say something. But fortunately I didn't sound too clammed-up when I finally got something out._

_"Hey, Callista," I said. I held my arm out to her. She took it, smiling. "You look great." She looked a little skeptical, but thanked me. _

_Later during the ball, we were dancing and conversing easily. It was nice not to be awkward, as Shawn seemed to be with his date. "It's cool that Odysseia came, isn't it? How long has it been since you've seen her?"_

_"Oh, I got to see her over the summer," Callista replied. "My family's really big on get-togethers, especially since their baby is about ready to fly the nest, too." _

_I laughed. "I know how you feel. Hey, have you heard from Molly and Phil? Do they know what they're going to name the baby yet?" _

_Callista smiled. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet! Adelaide Elizabeth if it's a girl and Arthur Phillip if it's a boy."_

_I nodded. "Cool! I approve."_

_Callista laughed. "I thought you would. Either way, it's another notch to add to my belt."_

_"Your belt?" I questioned, wondering what she meant._

_She kind of looked amused. "I already have…" she seemed to calculate in her head, "about ten nieces and nephews!"_

_I suddenly got it and laughed. "Right…"_

_We went on to talk about the upcoming tasks in the tournament. I was honest with her, telling her I was nervous. She promised to help me every step of the way. And I told her that meant to world to me. We parted that night no more than friends, having spent a wonderful night together._

15) With the help of all my friends (I swear I could not have done it without them), I survived the rest of the tournament. Not only that, I won. And there was something no one could deny: I really grew a lot throughout that tournament, and I wouldn't be the same person without it.


	6. Roxanne Lorraine

Whoa, guys, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it's been six months since I last updated this one! I had a lot of trouble finishing up Roxanne, and I think after a while I just gave up. But I've finally got her finished, and next up will be Lucy! I've already got that one at least a third of the way done, so it shouldn't take nearly the time to get that one up. Anyway, I hope I haven't disappointed too many people, and comments are still appreciated! Please, enjoy Roxanne, I think this one is my funniest thus far. Thank you for those who are bearing with me, though. :)

* * *

15 Facts About Me

Roxanne Weasley

1) My dad was feeling very random when he named me, he admits as much (Mum insists she had nothing to do with it). Roxanne Lorraine… I mean, where did _Lorraine_ come from? It's so not me. At least Roxanne is.

2) I am the daughter of George Weasley. And if you don't know the significance of that you must be living in a hole. Raising me can't have been easy!

"_ROXANNE!" I heard my mother scream from then den. I knew what she was yelling about, so I chose to ignore her. "ROXANNE LORRAINE WEASLEY, GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" I cringed and slowly made my way out of my room to meet her. She stood there, her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor. _

_"Roxanne, do you mind telling me what happened to my den?" she asked, her voice deadly. _

_I was nervous, but I played brave. "I thought it needed to be redone."_

_"Okay, redone. So you stuck the sofa to the wall?" she demanded, motioning behind her, where indeed our royal blue Arabian sofa was stuck feet-first to the wall. _

_"How else was I supposed to try out my new Super-Stick Hair Gel?" I asked. _

_Mum ignored that, narrowing her eyes. "And you got ash all over the floor?"_

_"It was an inversing jinx that went wrong. A total accident," I insisted. "At least I fixed the fireplace!" _

_"_And the plants?_" My mother said. I glanced over at the plants, which were upside-down, standing on their leaves. _

_"Come on, Mom! That's not terrible. I was dying to make them dance like that."_

_"Roxanne! If you're going to try your crazy experiments, at least do them in the confines of your room! I can't have this happening to my den whenever I'm not looking!" _

_I wanted to protest that 'crazy experiments' were bringing in half the income of our family, but I held my tongue. "But Mom! My room is too small! I need more room! Can I please move into the loft?" _

_"Roxanne, your father uses the loft for _his_ work!" my mother reminded me._

_"Actually…" It wasn't I that said this, but my dad himself, just coming up from the store downstairs. He eyed the den then pretended to be annoyed; secretly I knew he loved it. "Ange, I was just going to tell you that we've raised enough money to set up a work shop elsewhere. I can move my work things out of the loft."_

_My mum gave him a look. Then she looked back to me, still irritated. "We'll have to talk about this. In the meantime, you will go down and clear up the shop…by hand." _

_I began to protest, but Dad came over and took me by the arm. He looked angry, but he whispered in my ear, "Use my work gloves I just invented. Twice the work in half the time. You'll still be using your hands. Your mother won't be able to complain." He winked then let me go. My mother looked appeased, and as Dad let me go he said, in a loud voice, "Now listen to your mother from now on, Roxanne!"_ _I pretended to look grumpy and tramped downstairs, but inside I was laughing._

3) I wound up moving up into the loft. It was a lot larger than my old room. I thought my brother, Fred, would be jealous, but he insisted he wasn't because the loft was too cold. I told him we was a wimp.

4) Freddie, my older brother, was always a role model to me. I was by far the more outgoing out of the two of us, but he would join me occasionally when he liked the sound of the stunt. He was always supportive of me.

5) One thing I've hardly ever admitted to anyone is that I do have doubts about my identification. I mean, am I white (since I am pale in comparison to my mother), or am I black (since I am by no means white-white like Victoire or Lucy)? It's more confusing than people think.

_I decided to go wandering in Diagon Alley after I finished my chores one summer. I felt curious, so I headed down to Flourish and Blotts. Out front, there was an old wizard hunched over in his chair. There was a table set out in front of him with papers piled on it. I looked at him too long as I walked to the door._

"_Good afternoon, miss! May I bother you to fill out a survey for our store?" the old man asked. I felt a little guilty, so I said yes. The questions were basic: Name, Age, Residence, Occupation. Then there was one question that I thought was odd. _What is your race? _It was an optional question, but it had me stumped. I looked up at my reflection in the glass panes of the window. And for the first time, I wasn't sure what I saw. My skin wasn't really dark like my mother's, but I wasn't pale. My skin was kind of a light bronze color. So what did that make me? Brown? _

_The worst part was that I couldn't decide what I _wanted _to be, if I even had a choice. I thought my mom was so beautiful, even in comparison to Aunt Fleur! But at the same time I thought it might be good to fit in with my cousins a little…and at the same time I hated fitting in! I felt uncomfortable, so I handed the man the survey without filling out the last of the questions. Distracted, I walked away, forgetting why I'd even gone to Flourish and Blotts in the first place. _

6) It had really never been a doubt, but I was Sorted into Gryffindor when I got to Hogwarts. Just like James, my partner in crime! We'd been close since we were little – he was only about two months older than me, so it was fate.

"_Look out below, James!" I called, standing at the top of the first flight of wooden stairs in his house. "I'm coming down!" And with that, I leapt, doing a back flip in the air before landing flat on my feet. _

"_Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" James teased. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my hands planted on my hips._

"_You always land on your feet," James replied, making whiskers with his fingers and wiggling them. "Just like a cat!" _

"_Makes sense I'm a lion, then, huh?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. He laughed and ran his hand through his dark reddish hair. His hair couldn't seem to decide what color it wanted to be. Some days it had more black, and other days it had more red in it. I always told him to make up his mind already. _

"_Hey…" I said, a bright idea coming into my head. "I have a better place to jump from!" I looked up the stairs. _

_James seemed to read my mind. "Oh, no…no! My parents will kill me! Roxanne!" _

_But it was too late. I was already jogging up one, two, three, four flights of stairs up into the attic. The attic was split between storage and Lily's room. It was pretty high up. She had windows that opened outward, right over their front yard. This window jutted out a bit, so there was nothing to land on except grass. It was almost as cool as my loft._

_James caught up to me, breathing hard. "Seriously, Roxanne…Mum and Dad will be home any minute, and I'm toast if they find out."_

"_Geez, Jimmy! You call yourself a Gryffindor!" And with that I stepped up onto the window ledge and leaned out over the edge. I closed my eyes and jumped, performing my signature flip and landing on the grass, hard, but on my feet._

_James, unable to turn down the challenge, came crashing down next to me. He groaned. "Ergh…don't call me Jimmy," he said, pulling himself up from a face plant after tripping during his landing. All I did was throw my head back and laugh, thrilled with my genius stunt. _

7) Let's just say I was not a teacher's pet by any means. Mum was displeased, but Dad could really care less, using himself time and again as an example why grades didn't always matter.

"_Miss Weasley…Miss Weasley?" _

_As I heard my name, I blinked and lifted my head, yawning. "Yah?"_

_The teacher frowned and sighed. "Miss Weasley, I hope you can tell me what the properties of the Wolfsbane Potion are?"_

_I just looked at her for a moment. My vision was still causing the picture of the teacher to wave back and forth in front of my face. I blinked again, and she finally stayed put. Wolfsbane Potion? Was that what we were covering? I attempted to stir my brain but to no avail…the Wolfsbane Potion was nowhere to be found in my catalogue of cranial tissue. "Nope, not a clue."_

_The teacher frowned and her shoe clicked on the stone floor in a rhythmic pattern that nearly put me to sleep again. "Well, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Miss Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"_

_The classroom broke into groans, but I just began to nod off again when I felt a thump on my back. I jumped and snorted in my half-slumber. _

"_Way to go, Rox," I heard James whisper._

"_Mm-hmm," I murmured, laying my head down across my folded arms and sleeping until I heard the alarm clock that was the school bell wake me._

8) I was always inventing stuff, but my greatest invention ever was a pair of glasses I made when I was thirteen. I gave them to my brother Fred, and our relationship had never been stronger.

9) I was known in Hogwarts by my unique taste in clothes. I usually wore bright colors and chunky jewelry, with layers upon layers. I had this red plaid miniskirt that I loved to pair with everything. Sometimes it looked good, other times not so much. But I couldn't care less.

10) Aside from James, my best friend was Kaiya Chang, a Hufflepuff. She was almost as weird as me, and we enjoyed our weirdness together.

"_I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain!" _

_Our song was doused with laughter as Kaiya and I ran outside of the castle onto the grounds during a sheet rain. It was coming down so heavily that we could barely see two meters out in front of us. But it came down on our heads, matting our hair and soaking our clothing to the skin. We had been sure not to wear white, but we both joked that it would have been amusing! _

_This was one of our many escapades, which James was usually in on. However, we'd gotten him landed in detention (we expected him to get us back for that in good time), so he could not come out to dance with us. But the two of us bounced around. Some students rushing from the greenhouses to the castle gave us odd looks, which we relished._

_"Oh…no! Rox, we need another song!"_

_"Weird Sisters!" I shouted._

_And with that, we belted out our favorite Weird Sisters song. It wasn't until the rain let up to a mere drizzle that we gave up and went inside, sopping wet and full of adrenaline._

11) I have gone through many hairstyles throughout my life. I made it my duty to come to Hogwarts every year with a new hairstyle. My very first year it was curly and down to my waist, but by my fourth year it was a short bob. I preferred it short, even though my mom always liked it longer.

"_What'll it be this time, gorgeous?" asked Leonardo. It was August 31__st__, almost midnight, and this was my tradition. Nobody, including my family, was allowed to know what my hairstyle would be before we got onto Platform 9 ¾. I had a specialized hat that hid it until the Big Reveal. Leonardo was a friend of the family, and he'd been in on my scheme since I'd begun it when I was eleven. He kept the salon open specifically for me one night only._

_"Hmm…should I go with some colors?" I asked. " I want some red in there."_

_"That would go fabulously with your complexion," he said. He kept running his fingers through my dark locks, testing it and holding it different ways. "Are we stayin' short?"_

_"Yes, sir," I affirmed. He was able to grow out my hair if he wanted to, but I knew what I wanted. "Feathery layers, you know what I mean. With a few locks being red, vibrant red, not ginger." I gave out instructions, using my hands to speak as if I were Italian._

_"I hear you," Leonardo chuckled. Then he seized his wand and his scissors and had at me. "Trust me love, if I give you some'in a little diff'rent? My personal flair?"_

_"Go right ahead. My head is in your hands!" I laughed. I couldn't wait until everyone got a load of me the next day._

12) I actually learned to play bass guitar when I was thirteen. I never took it to school with me, though I wanted to, but rather played it in the summers and on breaks.

13) Avery Thomas was another of my good friends. He was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with me (I played Beater after my cousin Molly left). He was a year above me, but that didn't stop us from having some great times outside of class.

14) If you haven't guessed already, I'm very artistic. By anyone who didn't know me that well, they'd be surprised to know that I loved to paint. Sometimes I'd do abstract in vibrant colors, but other times I could pull off an amazing Monet-style landscape.

_It was a Saturday. It was the best day of the week for me, no school, but sometimes Quidditch. _ _There was no practice today, and yet I was sitting on the little knoll outside the Quidditch pitch behind my easel. I had my paints with me. I had sat just observing the pitch I knew so well, catching little details into my memory for later use. Then I had mixed my colors. I had decided to go with muted shades of the vibrant reds, golds, greens, and blues. Somehow I thought that added to the quality._

_Already on my easel was a quick sketch of the pitch, just so that I knew my dimensions and what-not. I had the picture in my mind and also right in front of me. The trick was catching it onto the canvas like a fisherman caught his game. It was a warm, sunny day, so I relaxed in the comfortable chair I had brought. Before long, I had begun to paint. I used brief, little strokes, rather that long, sweeping ones. It gave the painting more dimension than just simply using the needed colors. _

_I don't know how much time passed before I was surprised. I'd felt a hand on my shoulder, and, worried it was some professor come to tell me off, I exclaimed "This isn't against any of the rules, I checked!" Which was mostly the truth. I had read the Student Manual, but really only to figure out which rules would be the most fun to break and which I could actually get away with. Thankfully my brush had been nowhere near the canvas, so my painting wasn't ruined._

"_Whoa, chill, Roxette," said the voice behind me. I knew it at once. It was Av, creeping up on me like he usually did. Besides, he was the only one who called me Roxette. I was a nickname he'd coined for me who-knows-when, but I really didn't mind. Sometimes I gave him grief over it just for fun, but lately I'd been cutting him some slack._

"_What d'you want, Thomas?" I said, turning around to face him. I continued to hold my paintbrush, and he eyes the pinkish-red paint on it warily, knowing that I wouldn't hesitate to mark him if he annoyed me. I smirked. _

"_Just coming out for some practice, really. But I saw you out here and thought I'd read you the riot act before I got started," he responded._

"_Read me the riot act?" I asked, raising a dark pencil-like eyebrow. _

"_That's terrible," he said. It took me a minute to realize what he meant. Seeing my blank look he motioned to my painting. Sudden anger grabbed a hold of me._

_"Hey, now, you watch your mouth and keep your trash to yourself!" I began. He saw what was coming. But seeing the look of outrage on my face must have amused him, because he burst out laughing._

_"Now what, Thomas, you having a good laugh at my expense? Well, then, I'll have one at yours one way or another…" I continued to rant. He continued laughing, which continued to infuriate me._

_"Relax Roxette, I was just kidding!" he said through his laughter. "I think it's spiffy. But I should have known better than t tease you, with how defensive you get and all."_

_Finally getting the picture, I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Yeah, yeah, go tell it to someone else, Thomas." _

_"Right-o," he said. He came around in front of my painting and saluted me before turning on his heel and heading toward the Quidditch Pitch. I grumbled under my breath while I added the finishing touches to my portrait. _

15) I suppose it was fate that led me to get a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I mean, I'd been doing chores there all my life, but my dad said that when I came of age he would start paying me for it. And I figured: what the heck? I know the store back to front and so what better place to start? So that's how I started making my first income. I worked at WWW part-time and sold my paintings and did commissions and stuff. Once I made enough money I finally moved out of my loft (even though I was sad to leave) and started leaning away from WWW a little more, even though I was still willing to give Freddie a hand every once in a while.


	7. Lucy Artemisia

Okay, to make up for not updating in so long, you get two chapters! Enjoy Lucy (she has a very Percy-ish moment in this chapter) and please review! Next up should be Hugo, but I may need more time on him. Not six months, though, I promise! :)

* * *

15 Facts About Me

Lucy Weasley

1) My name is Lucy Artemisia Weasley. My middle name comes from the great Artemisia Lufkin, the first female minister of magic. Clearly he had great expectations for me. I'm sure it wasn't a coincidence that my initials spelled LAW, either.

2) I really love my sister Molly, but ever since I was little I was always in an unspoken competition with her. It went beyond the typical younger sibling syndrome. I literally had the urge to be equal or better than my sister at everything. It was ridiculous, and sometimes I hated it, but I thrived on the competition.

"_Mommy! I want one, too!" I cried as my sister received a fresh-baked cookie from my mother's rack. Molly stuck her tongue out at me and then smiled angelically up at Mum._

"_Now Lu, Molly's getting one because she tidied her room nicely this morning. These cookies are for the guests. We're full up this week," Mum said, brushing a curly brown strand of her out of my face._

"_I bet Lu's sorry she didn't tidy her room," Molly said brightly. She bit into her moist cookie, trying to make me even more upset._

"_I'm gonna tidy my room too, Mommy!" I cried, and I promptly ran off. I wasn't seen for the rest of the day, because I took Mum's apron and feather duster and tackled my room. I didn't do everything perfectly, but the effort was clearly there. Mum had assumed I was just sulking, so when she came up with a plate of _two_ cookies to comfort me, she was startled to see me running back and forth, dusting everything with no rhyme or reason and shoving some things under my bed. It sure gave her a good laugh._

_Either way, I got my cookie. I even got one more cookie than Molly did._

3) My extended family says I'm a lot like my dad, but the odd thing is that they seem to say it more when they're annoyed with me. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean.

"_Hey, Roxanne!" I called, climbing up the stairs to her loft. She was hanging out up there with James, Al, Rose, and Fred while everyone else was downstairs. I was actually closer to age with James and Rox than I was with Dominique. I was a May baby, and James and Rox were August and October respectively. Dom was born the November before my birthday. "What're you up to?" I asked._

_I had heard laughing, but it abruptly stopped. "Hello?" I asked, making sure I hadn't been mistaken._

"_Yes, come in, Lucy," called Rox. I heard shuffling going on. I cracked open the door and peeked in. "'Lo, all," I said. "What I miss?"_

"_Nothing exciting, I assure you, Lu," Roxanne said smoothly, examining her finger nails. I look about at the motley crew, eyeing their expressions carefully. I knew they'd been up to something, but what? Rose was a rotten liar, so I entered the room and watched her expression carefully. Her ears were slowly turning red. I knew it!_

"_What're up to, Rox?" I demanded. "Tell me or I'll hex you!" _

"_I'd rather die," Roxanne said without a hint of actual concern. She just continued observing her bright red and orange fingernails while James laid back, reading a comic book. Al was playing Wizard's Chess with Fred. I narrowed my eyes and began patrolling the room, looking behind paintings, knocking my fist against the walls to feel for hiding places. Roxanne paid me no attention; and I took this as a clear sign that she was up to no good._

"_You know, that's not very smart, Lucy," Fred told me, still staring intently at his chess pieces. "She's booby trapped this room. You haven't been up here enough times to know where all the explosives are set."_

_This, I admit, made me hesitate. It was very much the truth. Still, I sucked in a deep breath and dived to the floor, lifting up the comforter just as the entire populace of the room screamed, "NO!!!"_

_Nothing exploded. All I felt was a blow of hot breath against my face. I reach my hand underneath the bed._

"_Lucy…" James warned. Having cast aside his comic he leaned over the side of the bed, watching me. Suddenly, I felt something grab a hold of the wristwatch on my hand. I screamed and withrew my hand quickly. A large furry thing came out attached to my hand, but it quickly let go when it came out from under the bed. Roxanne caught it midair and held it to her chest._

"_A _niffler?"_ I screeched, finally identifying the creature. It snuggled against Roxanne's chest, peering at me out of one black eye. "Are you people aware of how many rules and laws you're breaking? This is a new low, even for you, Roxanne!"_

"_Ugh, you're so like Uncle Percy!" James groaned. "Fred and Rox just needed the little guy for a possible ingredient in one of their items!" Roxanne rolled her eyes and glared at him. _

"_Thanks, Jimbo," she said sarcastically. "Now she'd going to go off on another tangent.."_

"_ANIMAL EXPERIMENTATION?" I yelled. "For heaven's sake, I don't know where to start! Perhaps Section D, Paragraph XIX of – "_

"_Lucy, SHUT UP!!" Fred roared. I closed my mouth promptly and glared at the lot of them, but arms crossed over my chest. "You're going to make me do something I REALLY don't want to do…" he said, pulling out his wand._

"_Oh, no," I said. "Oh, no…Fred!" Now was the time I wished he were underage. But it was perfectly legal for him to use magic outside of school now. And I couldn't defend myself! I wouldn't turn seventeen for another two years! I held up my hands and backed away. "Fred!"_

_It wasn't me who'd called. It came from the other side of the door, and it sounded like Aunt Angelina. Roxanne's eyes widened and she tossed the niffler back under the bed. "Fred, I need your help downstairs. You too, Roxanne!"_

"_Coming, Mum!" they both responded. Fred hurried out but Roxanne lingered long enough to give me a dirty look. Well, I'd already decided I wouldn't tell anyone. I really didn't want to taste the wrath of Fred…ever._

4) Despite occasionally acting more like my dad, I most certainly looked most like my mom. I did not receive flaming red hair. Rather, by hair is an extremely curly, mousy brown. I also have my mom's hazel/gray eyes. I did inherit my dad's poor eyesight, though, and am required to wear glasses consistently.

5) I absolutely love my house. Seriously, growing up it was my castle. It had so many rooms and sometimes many interesting people, too. It was also set up, by a clever spell of my mother's, that no matter how hard someone looked or how long they walked through the halls, they'd never be able to find our family's bedrooms. It wasn't really a Fidelius Charm, it was a lot simpler than that. It just made it that if someone went looking for our rooms, they'd be the only doors that they wouldn't bother opening.

"_All right, your room is in this corridor," I said to our new arrival. His name was Josiah Markrand, a traveling business man. He looked to be in his early thirties, and he was good-looking, but not yet being of age I didn't care much for looking too closely._

"_Well, thank you, Miss Lucy," he said. "This is a very pleasant place. But I must wonder. We've been through almost every corridor, yet I've seen no rooms for yourself and your family!"_

"_Oh, they're here," I responded vaguely. "This room is yours. Breakfast is served from 6:00 to 8:30, and lunch begins at noon. Supper is on your own in town. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or my parents. Molly shall be around this week as well, so you can ask the short red-headed girl questions as well about accommodations," I gave him the run-down that I gave to all the guests I showed in._

"_Very nice. I'll be sure to come to you on the rare chance I find something not already provided," he said. He smiled at me and entered his room, levitating his bags alongside him. _

"_Hope you enjoy your stay," I said mildly. I left him there and headed to my room on the opposite side of the house. It was painted a light purple color and had a lovely wooden desk and bookshelves everywhere. It was my haven. Josiah filled my "guest quota" for that day and I could stay here as long as I wanted to, now. I threw myself onto my bed and curled up with the latest book I was reading, excited for Molly's homecoming soon._

6) Everyone was convinced I would be a Ravenclaw, like my mother and Victoire. Part of me wanted that, but another part didn't feel like Ravenclaw would be the greatest thing. I got my wish (if it even was a wish) however, and was the first of our immediate family to be Sorted into Hufflepuff (Teddy not included). I felt at home there, somehow, though I could never really place a finger on why.

7) I was, of course, top of my year. I mean, who could expect less? Studying was my escape, just as Quidditch was the escape of other's in my family (although they were usually trying to escape _from _studying).

8) I always knew I wanted kids. I loved kids, and they usually loved me back. But after hearing Aunt Ginny during delivery of Lily when I was five and later learning that's what childbirth was like, I decided I would adopt. I suppose it was chicken of me, but it was something I was insistent on. Anyway, there were so many children out there who needed good homes that I wanted to give something to one of them before ever having children of my own.

9) For someone who has always been very loyal and caring toward her family, I really detested Dominique. I don't know where it came from – certainly most of it came from her – but I could not stand being around her. I never really noticed that I was that judgmental of people, but if you were forced to put up with her in school, I'm pretty sure you'd judge her, too.

_I heard the Hogwarts Express shout its horn and I pulled out my book. I was in the compartment alone – my friend Taylor was with her sister Jade for the ride home. But I was content. We were heading home for spring break._

_A shadow moved outside my compartment and I looked up. The door opened, and I saw my cousin, Dominique, standing in the doorway. "This is the only apartment left," she said in a way that, with inflection, might have sounded like an apology. But her voice was emotionless as usual. She walked in without even asking if it was okay and sat down across from me. I blinked a couple of times._

_"Um…hi," I said, laying my book across my knee to hold my page. _

_Dominique nodded brusquely at me. _

_"Where are Rainine and Saffin?" I asked. Rainine Vallin and Saffin Demoverge were two other Slytherins in our year. Dominique was hardly ever seen without them. They were both quite as depressing – and depressed – as she was. If they came by, an automatic oppressive sensation usually came over you for no apparent reason. It was as if they were Dementors, light version._

_"They're staying at school for break. They're not obligated to fraternize with family every time it's forced on them," Dom said. She observed me._

_"Whoa, Dom, lighten up," I stared at her, stunned. She just laughed a humorless laugh._

_"Have you ever noticed that we're complete opposites, Lucy?" she asked. She eyed me through her brown eyes that would be beautiful if she didn't line them with so much black._

_"I daresay the thought has crossed my mind," I replied, returning her gaze._

_"Good. Because that's one thing you should certainly understand before ever trying to tell me to lighten up," she snapped. She curled herself into a ball and pressed her cheek against the window, watching as the train whizzed past the surrounding area. I was shocked. _

_I thought about saying something else, but I was afraid everything I said would get tossed back into my face with venom attached. It wasn't something I really wanted, so I contented myself with my book and ignoring my gothic cousin._

10) I never got an owl. It sounds surprising, but I was never really an owl person. I always borrowed Molly's. Instead, I had a pet cat, who I named Dušana Jelena Dagny, after one of our more flamboyant guests. I called her D.J. for short (the cat, not the woman).

11) People would call me anti-social, but it's simply not true. I just don't tend to _start_ the conversations.

"_Lucy? Lucy?"_

"_Forget it, she doesn't talk."_

"_Really? Is she mute?"_

"_No. She just doesn't like to speak to anyone."_

"_That's not true!" I said, looking up from my homework. "Isn't it okay that I concentrate on my studies? I actually care about getting a job after school!" I narrowed my eyes at the intruders, two Gryffindors from my Potions class._

"_Whoa, back off," one of them said. "You don't have to sacrifice a social life in the process, do you?"_

_I just ignored them and turned back to my homework. Soon they gave up on me and walked away, no doubt with a bad taste in their mouths. Really, though, couldn't they have some tact?_

12) It wasn't my initials that made me do it, but I really have always wanted to get into law. Being high up in the Wizengamot had been a dream of mine since I was little.

13) Dressing nicely was never a question. I almost always wore shorts or neatly ironed pants with sweater or polyester blouses. I always thought I looked nice, but Molly often insinuated that it made me look like a nerd.

14) My very first crush was on Errikos Paparakis. Okay, it wasn't a huge crush, and it was before Molly and Phil started dating. But I thought he was really handsome. He was in my house, too. But he always seemed to pay more attention to Dominique, for reasons I don't think I'll ever know.

"_Hey, Erik," I said. I coughed. My voice had suddenly gotten really high-pitched. I coughed again._

"_Hey, Lu. Are you okay?" he asked, looking up at me from his dinner. His dark brown hair fell into his face as he did and he jerked his head to shake it. My stomach did this uncomfortable flopping thing, almost making me sick._

"_Oh, uh, yeah, fine," I said, my voice back to normal. "How is school going for you?"_

"_As well as ever," he said, looking up and over to the Slytherin table. "Have you talked to Dominique lately?"_

_My heart sank a little. "Um, a little."_

"_How's she doing?" _

"_Okay, I guess, as well as Dominique ever is. You do know she's goth, right?"_

_He looked at me in surprise. I felt really stupid. What had made me say that? It didn't make sense. Was I really that jealous of her?_

"_Well…I don't know if she's goth. It's just her own personal look," Erikkos said, looking back over to the Slytherin table. Dominique wasn't there, of course. She hardly ever ate in the Great Hall. She didn't like the crowd. _

"_Yeah, you just go ahead and think that," I said under my breath, looking at my feet. _

"_What'd you say?" he asked. "I didn't quite hear." _

"_Nothing," I muttered before walking quickly away from the Hufflepuff Table. I felt like going to the library. I had some homework to get done._

15) Luckily, I didn't have to dwell on Erik and his obvious infatuation with Dom for long. When I was in my fifth year, I was totally taken by surprise when a boy I'd never really spoken to outside of class, Noah Walters, asked me out. I was really hesitant at first, but we turned out to be perfect together. And the best part? We didn't even have to kiss each other. We saved it for our wedding day, and our first kiss was at the altar.


	8. Hugo Ronald

**Hopefully I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! This is the next chapter in the series, featuring Hugo Weasley! I think I may be doing James next, so keep an eye out!**

**I also wanted to run this by you guys: I'm considering doing a sequel to "15 Facts About Me." It would cover the Second Generation's lives after school, in the same order that they're presented here. My other option was to do simply an epilogue, but I'm not sure. If you guys would like to see a sequel, please tell by commenting! This story is far from done, but I may begin the sequel as a side project for when I'm lacking muse for this one. Like I said, I'd love to hear from you guys on it! Au revoir!**

15 Facts About Me

Hugo Weasley

1) My sister and I are what we call "Irish Twins." I was born on March 31st, 2007, 338 days after she was. Our mother is always saying, 'Yes, I know I wanted kids, but who said I could be pregnant for two years straight?' Rose and I always laugh, but then she waggles her finger at Rose and says, 'Just you wait, Missy. Just you wait.'

2) Everyone always asks, 'Why are you called Hugo?' My dad claims he can't remember, but he always gets red in the ears when he says that. Mum just answers, 'For once in my life I got sick of books,' which makes my dad do this little choking thing that I don't think I'll ever understand.

3) I was one of the only kids in the so called "Second Generation" to inherit the Weasley red hair. When I was seven I formed the "Red Hair is Cool Club: Weasleys Only." It consisted of Molly, Lily, and myself. Rose and James didn't count because their hair was too dark.

"_Hugo! It's not fair! It's not a club if it only has three people!" Rose demanded. Her voice floated through the glass door separating her from the Red Hair is Cool Club: Weasleys Only. We were convened for our biannual meeting in Molly's house, and we had sealed ourselves into the coffee room, which had French doors. I could see Rose on the other side, her face pouting in anger._

"_Correction: It's not a club if it only has _two_ people," I said back, sticking my tongue out. Lily squealed with laughter as Molly tickled her behind me. Molly was our official treasurer, since she was already a big kid (14 to be exact) and was better at math than me and Lily. I was president, and Lily was our club ballerina. Hey, she said she wanted to be club dancer! But Molly made us change the name to club ballerina, but she wouldn't say why. _

_As president I had our official documents spread out in front of us. My handwriting wasn't perfect yet, but Molly promised she'd transcribe them for me one day. Plus Lily had scribbled in crayon on these ones. Rose kept telling me there was nothing official about them, but she was just jealous. Really, really jealous. Plus she was mad that I was doing something without her and doing a good job at it, too! She kept insisting that her hair was red, but it was strictly laid out in the guidelines that any form of red hair that did not resemble orange did not count. Auburn was too dark, therefore she could not enter._

"_I'm going to tell mom!" Rose threatened, but I just turned my back on her, facing Molly, who was trembling with laughter. "Shall we begin?" I said with a professional look on my face. Behind me, Rose stormed off. _

"_We shall," Molly agreed. _

"_Wait! I need to do my club ballerina-ing!" Lily exclaimed, hopping up. She began to prance around the room._

"_Don't knock over any of the ferns," Molly said mildly. She smiled as our little cousin did her dance. I was just impatient for the meeting to begin._

4) Even though Rose has always been the smarter one of us, book-wise, I've always had the better vocabulary. No matter what she says, I'm the one who came up with more than half of our sign language. No matter what she says, _it was my idea!_

5) My dad was utterly thrilled when I asked if I could paint my room Chudley Cannons orange. My mom didn't want any part of it, so we made a weekend out of it when I was ten, my dad and I.

6) People have always said I was more like my dad. I would have to agree with them, although the one thing I would say I got from my mom was the ability to think on my feet. It's no surprise, then, that I was sorted into Gryffindor.

7) My best friend from birth was my cousin Louis (which, by the way, is pronounced _Loo-ee_). He was only two and a half weeks older than me, and although he could be a bit sissy about things sometimes, there was no better pair than the two of us. Rose called us "Hughie and Louis, the Dastardly Duo." I think she had fun coming up with the word Dastardly.

"_Boys! Be careful with the de-gnoming! They do bite, you know!" Mum yelled from the back patio. Louis and I stood on the back hill, digging through the hedgerow and searching for gnomes. It really wasn't a chore for us; actually, we got a kick out of it. We had a big yard, so we could spend all day doing it if we wanted. Our yard was cool, as it was kind of a valley. The house was built into the side of the hill, so although the front of the house was only one story, the back had room for two stories. Louis and I stood in the part of the yard that began sloping uphill again behind the house._

"_Got one!" Louis shouted, pulling up a gnome from the hydrangea. _

"_Lemme go, lemme go!" it said. It tried to swing up and bit Louis' hand, but Louis promptly swung his arm, clunking the gnome's sturdy head into a tree. It immediately went limp and quiet. _

"_Dude, don't let my mum see you doing that!" I laughed. I looked over my shoulder where she, Aunt Fleur, and Rose were chatting on the patio. Coast was clear. _

_Louis lifted the gnome up to lay belly down across his forearm, gripping its bottom jaws in the same hand. With the thumb and pointer finger of his other hand he lifted the rest of the gnome's head, causing its mouth to open and close comically. Louis adopted a funny voice and spoke while moving the gnome's head up and down. Actually, I think it was an American accent, but I couldn't be sure._

"_Yo, Hugo. Dude, make this jerk get his hands off me. I feel manhandled!"_

_I couldn't help it. I snorted and burst out laughing. _

"_Louis, 'Ugo, what are you up to out zere?" Aunt Fleur called._

"_What are you up to out there?" Louis parroted his mother's voice, making it extra high-pitched and hoity-toity. I kept laughing, almost on the verge of convulsions._

_Louis proceeded to throw the gnome over the hedgerow. "Getting rid of gnomes, Mum!" he called back, looking back toward his mother and smiling sweetly, as if Aunt Fleur could see his face clearly from that distance. Still, it couldn't hurt, so I smiled and waved, too._

_When they'd looked away, I turned and gazed longingly over the hedgerow. "Goodbye, Sir Gnome de Hydrangea! I shall always love you!" I called. It was Louis' turn to laugh. If we kept this up we'd both be rolling down the hill before long._

8) I was not, by any means, a bad student, but I loved annoying the teachers. I had a way of not paying attention in class (perhaps by playing Exploding Snap in the back of the classroom with Louis and our other guy friends) and then passing every paper with an Exceeds Expectations or higher. That's why I never got a detention for my shenanigans.

9) When Rose finally joined her house Quidditch team in her fourth year, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor games became _very_ interesting, since both of us played the position of Keeper.

"_This is a big game, folks! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! That means we get the following line up! For Gryffindor we have: Captain Roxanne Weasley, Beater; Louis Weasley, Beater; Jeff Longbottom, Chaser; James Potter, Chaser; Oliver Wood, Chaser; Lily Potter, Seeker; and…Hugo Weasley, Keeper! Give them a hand, folks!" The commentator yelled over the cheering crowd. One by one our team zoomed out onto the field. I heard the cheers and felt the breeze and just felt so excited. _

"_And please welcome the Ravenclaw team! Captain Lydia Sage, Seeker! Lia Hidgens, Beater; Lysander Scamander, Beater! Fiona Crissner, Chaser; Tyler Wilkes, Chaser; Von Mayer, Chaser; and Rose Weasley, playing Keeping against her brother! Keep an eye out, kids, because this could get dirty!"_

_I laughed at the implication. Rose and I were never ones to get dirty with each other, but we'd both agreed beforehand that we'd put on a show. We were encouraged, of course, by the rest of my team. Or our team, as the case may be. _

_Roxanne and Lydia shook hands and we took off to our respective goal posts. It was probably really awkward for Rose to have to try blocking shots from her family, but then again, she had more than a few scores to settle with us. For being a first-timer, she was doing very well! Probably better than me, but I would never admit that! She blocked a shot from Jeff and James, and she even blocked a penalty shot taken by Oliver after he'd been grabbed by Tyler Wilkes. Still, I blocked as many as she did. Our teams were pretty evenly matched. During the brief breaks, Rose and I pretended to make dirty faces at each other. Once I even acted like I was going to start flying over there, but the ref stopped me._

_It was good game all around. Rose's team won (unbelievably). The family wouldn't let her hear the end of it for weeks and weeks._

10) The first time I _really_ met Alyson was at Honeydukes on a Hogsmeade weekend. It was my fifth year and I needed sweets to get over the studying craze. My usual tactic of goofing off during class hadn't been working.

_I entered the sweet shop and entered heaven. All the candies everywhere and I even had the money to buy them! I'd been saving up especially for today. I went to my defaults, cockroach clusters and pumpkin pasties. I purchased a few and started munching on them while I continued browsing the racks. All my life I'd had an incorrigible sweet tooth, but no matter how much I ate, I never gained a pound. _

_I'd just passed the end cap of sugar quills when I walked right into somebody. The person fell and their hoard of sweets went flying. _

"_Merlin, sorry!" I said, starting to gather up what had been dropped. _

"_It's all right, I'm dead clumsy," said the person, and I realized it was a girl. I looked up from the floor and was met with the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life. I blinked and gathered up the last of the sweets in my arms before finding my voice again._

"_Nah, it was probably my fault. Here, let me help you up," I said, holding out my free hand._

"_Thank you much!" the girl said, taking my hand. She stood up. I handed her the sweets and she smiled, but her smile was accompanied by a lovely pink blush. "I kind of have a sweet tooth," she said in timid explanation of the load._

"_Are you kidding? I do too!" I said, laughing. _

"_Really?" she seemed relieved. "Exams are only making it worse."_

"_I feel you," I said. My foot nudged something and I bent to pick up a chocolate frog that I had missed. "Would you like me to carry some of those for you?" I offered._

"_That would be awesome," the girl said. "Oh, my name's Alyson, by the way. Alyson Longbottom."_

"_You're Alyson?" I asked, dumbstruck. _

"_Yeah…" she said warily. "Professor Longbottom's daughter, Jeff and Augustine's baby sister…"_

"_Oh, I know!" I said, smiling. "I just didn't recognize you. I'm Hugo. Hugo Weasley?"_

_Her jaw dropped. "No way! Hugo? Wow, it seems like I haven't seen you in ages!"_

"_It does feel like that, doesn't it? How have we not seen each other in classes?" I asked. I couldn't believe this was the chubby little girl who used to come over for visits at my place. _

"_Gryffindor and Hufflepuff don't have that many core classes together," Alyson replied. She listed her electives._

_I shook my head. "I don't take any of those. How do you like Ancient Runes?"_

"_Dead boring," she responded. "I think I'll drop it after O.W.L. year."_

"_Hey, where are you headed?" I asked quickly. "I'll take you there."_

"_Sure. I'm heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet some friends. I really appreciate it, Hugo."_

"_Ah, it's my pleasure," I said. She blushed again. _

_We walked to the Three Broomsticks, catching up with each other. After all, we hadn't had a real conversation since we'd both started school. We'd kind of grown apart, though I was really beginning to regret that. We arrived at the pub too soon, and I stopped at the door._

"_You're welcome to join us, Hugh," she offered. _

"_No, I won't intrude. I'll see you in school, all right?" I said, not wanting to say goodbye but not wanting to seem pushy. _

"_Well, thanks so much for your help. It was so nice of you. I'll be sure to catch you later!" _

"_Okay, Alyson. Enjoy the rest of your trip," I said, tearing myself away before lingering too long. I waved over my shoulder. Once she'd walked inside, I bolted back to Honeydukes. I rushed to the counter, all out of breath. _

"_Do you have a chocolate rose? Just chocolate, no tricks or anything?" I begged._

"_I'm sure I can get something for you lad," said the man behind the counter. He went to the back room and came out with a chocolate rose wrapped in cellophane and a red ribbon. _

"_Perfect!" I said. I didn't think twice when he told me the price and forked over the last of my candy savings to buy it. I ended my Hogsmeade trip early and went back to the castle. _

_My next couple of days I spent tracking down Louis' Hufflepuff friend, Evan Smith, who was able to get me a copy of Alyson's class schedule. Fortunately, her Ancient Runes class was during a free period of mine. I got Louis to distract Alyson on her way to class so I could hurry up to the classroom. I found the desk where Evan had said she sat and placed the chocolate rose on it. I didn't tell her that I'd done it, though I kind of hoped she would figure it out by herself._

11) Now, I thought I knew my sister better than anyone on the planet. But even I was shocked when she announced at dinner that night that she'd started dating Scorpius Malfoy. I had kind of the same opinion of him as my dad, but at least I didn't pass out. She and I had many heated-but-silent discussions about the topic over the next couple of days. Those days were stressful on all of us.

"_No! Not Rose, she's too young! How could you not tell me, Hermione?" Dad demanded. I was sitting in my room, across the house from Mum and Dad's room, but I could hear him clear as a bell. He hadn't bothered to shut their door or their window. Rose had gone outside to hang out laundry on the line, not to my surprise. Our house could not possibly get any cleaner, what with Rose being so stressed and all. I could see her clearly out my window. She was down the hill at the line, hanging up bed sheets with shaking hands. As much as I felt freaked out, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her._

"_She's sixteen, Ron! And she's known Scorpius for years!" Mum answered, as loudly but not as fiercely. The atmosphere was so tense I could hardly concentrate on my comic book. I could practically hear Dad's brain working for more arguments from here. _

"_His father is a snub-nosed bigot!" _

_Ouch. That was a bit harsh. I know Dad had some past with Mr. Malfoy, but I knew enough about Scorpius and he didn't act like a snub-nosed bigot. I saw movement out my window. Rose had her face buried in a blue bed sheet, but whether she was screaming in frustration or crying I wasn't sure. However, I figured the former was more likely. Just behind her someone stood, and I recognized the blonde head as Scorpius'! I sat up straight, peering out the window._

"_And you're acting like one!" came my mum's voice from the other side of the house. But I wasn't focusing on their conversation anymore. I watched closely as Scorpius moved closer and tapped Roses' shoulder. She looked like she was going to slap him, but then it was like she realized it was him. And she hugged him! A weird bubbling sensation filled me. Was I seriously jealous of Scorpius Malfoy? Maybe I was. Maybe he was taking my place in Roses' life. I didn't want to think about that, so I locked that idea away in a back closet of my mind. I buried my face in my comic book. When I heard the front door open outside my room, I leapt up and left my Chudley Cannon haven._

_Apparently I'd just missed Rose, since I heard her door shutting down the hall. But Scorpius was still standing just inside the door, apparently waiting. I walked up to him._

"_Hey Hugo…" he said, quietly and smoothly. He raised his eyebrows and didn't move his arms from their position, crossed over his chest, but he sort of smiled at me. I think he was mostly nervous that my dad would come out soon and see him. The meeting this morning hadn't gone well, and that was an understatement. Then again, he was probably a bit afraid of me right now too, because as much as I tried to relax my face, my mouth stayed a tight line and my shoulders were tensed._

"_Scorpius," I nodded, stopping and standing about two meters away. _

_Scorpius sighed. "I'm sorry, about all this…" he said, waving vaguely about the place with one hand. He frowned, but it was more of a worry frown._

"_That's not your fault," I said. _It's your dad's_, I thought, but I didn't say that out loud. "Listen, I'm not as judgmental as my dad, but I've got to tell you something," I said, feeling my ears starting to heat up. It was tough to say this, because I wasn't usually this type of guy._

"_What?" Scorpius asked, his voice just betraying surprise before he composed himself again._

"_If you hurt my sister, I'll hurt you," I said, slowly and firmly, even though the words were all jumbled up in my head._

_Scorpius' eyes widen. "Hugo, I have no intentions at all of hurting your sister. I've never meant to hurt her. If I do again, it will be divine intervention and I'll do anything I can to make it right," he said, looking me right in the eyes. I was actually a bit taller than him, now, but I was far enough back that eye contact was possible without him having to look up._

_I took a deep breath. "I believe you. It just needed to be said."_

_Scorpius nodded grimly. "I understand." He looked over my shoulder then, and I turned to look. Rose had changed clothes and was wearing something a little more casual than her brown corduroys. _

"_Hey, Hughie," she said, walking over to us. She swung her arms over my shoulder and squeezed, which instantly made me feel a bit better. She wasn't her perky self or anything, but she wasn't teary. _

"_Are you going flying?" I asked, noting her Harpies t-shirt and sweats that Aunt Ginny had given her. She was probably wearing it to spite Dad, but she wore the outfit sometimes when she was going out on her broom. _

"_I'm sentencing myself to pure terror until Rose feels completely better," Scorpius said behind me. Oh yes, that was right. He was afraid of flying! It was good of him to make that sacrifice for Rose, so maybe he wasn't so bad after all. _

12) As it turned out, I would have to hurt Scorpius after all. It took me a while to get up the nerve to do it, but I ended up sending him a set of hexed quills anonymously. He never said anything about it or whether he suspected me, but he was walking around with ink and quill tip marks all over his face and arms for the first two weeks of October.

13) I was severely bummed out that I wasn't old enough to go out for the Triwizard Tournament, but I rooted for Rose when she told me she was entering. I think I was truly jealous of her for the first time in my life for a while there. I'm utterly ashamed to admit it, but I was kind of happy when Albus made it in instead of her.

14) I'd almost given up hope on Alyson. It'd been six months and we really hadn't spoken again, though numerous attempts had been made between the both of us to get together. I'd started to think that maybe it wasn't meant to be – whatever "it" was. Then the perfect opportunity came when Christmas came around, and I got up the nerve to ask her to the Yule Ball.

"_Just go for it!" Louis hissed in my ear. "Do it, or I'll stuff this kipper up your nose!" _

"_Yeah, that makes me feel great, Lou," I muttered, stabbing my eggs with my fork. I couldn't believe I was about to do this! What if someone had already asked her? She was so beautiful, it wouldn't surprise me if someone braver than me had already done it. Or what if she just wasn't interested in going with me? That would be even worse. _

"_It should," Louis laughed sardonically, popping a piece of muffin into his mouth. _

"_Yeah, you know, it's really easy for you to go on, considering you've got every girl for a mile dying to go out with you," I snapped, rolling my eyes. It was true, too. If you've ever wondered what happened when a guy had veela ancestry, it was that he had that charm that no girl could resist. "You could ask anyone you wanted without any fear of rejection at all!"_

_Louis shrugged. "I have two big sisters to teach me how – and how not to – get a girl's attention. It's as simple as that."_

"_No," I retorted. "Otherwise, I should be great with girls, considering I have a big sister, too."_

_Louis gave me a side glance. "No offense, bro. But Rose isn't that great with the opposite sex, either. I think it's written in your family's blood."_

_I resisted the urge to throw eggs in his face. Instead, I stood up, causing the bench to scrape against the ground unpleasantly. Clenching my fists to relieve tension, I stalked over to the Hufflepuff table. Once I got closer to Alyson and her friends, I tried to relax. I stood behind her and cleared my throat. She looked over her shoulder then smiled the way that just dazzled me. "Hey, Hugo!" she said._

"_Uh, hey Alyson," I said, smiling in return. I don't think my smile was nearly as dazzling. It was probably more petrified than anything. But she didn't seem to mind._

"_I'm sorry we haven't been able to see each other again. Life, you know?" she said, seeming sincere. I was trying not to hyperventilate._

"_Yeah," I said. Lame! "Um, I wanted to ask you… do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" It sounded awful in my head, but she (and all her friends) seemed to get the message. All her friends burst out giggling and whispering. My stomach flopped over uncomfortably._

_Alyson blushed pink (I'd forgotten how cute that looked on her). She turned further in her seat and said, "I would absolutely love to go with you, Hugo. Thanks for asking!" Her smile suddenly got brighter. Or I thought so, anyway. _

"_Thank _you_, Alyson," I said, smiling a genuine smile. Unsure of what to do next, I sort of jammed my hands into my pockets and stood there awkwardly._

"_I'll get back to you on times and everything?" Alyson affirmed. _

"_Oh, uh, yeah. I'll see you then?" I said._

"_Absolutely," she said, nodding. I waved awkwardly with one hand and walked off. I was greeted at the Gryffindor table by Louis, who slapped me on the back so I coughed. _

"_Right on, man. Maybe you're not a lost cause after all," he said._

"_Nice to know," I replied, taking a seat and happy I'd been able to do it._

15) I was never made prefect or Head Boy, but I graduated with sufficient O.W.L.s. to become an Intern Healer at St. Mungo's. Alyson joined the program with me. I wasn't sure if I'd spend the rest of my life as a Healer, but it was sure good enough to start as one.

* * *


End file.
